All for the Money
by OakuShigeru
Summary: Four YYH characters are put together for a contest where they can get 50, 000 but will it be worth it? Finished finally!
1. Day 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu hakusho but I hope someday I do ^_^

Author's note- wanna know how I got the idea? I'm not sure…..but it's kinda like Big Brother, if you ever saw that show….except no one gets kicked out (they leave on their own free will)….and some other things, but you'll see when you read…..

****

Day 1

__

Yusuke

I have no idea why the heck I'm here. First I wanted the money, but as soon as I got here, I knew I was screwed. Kurama's yelling at Hiei to stop threatening to kill Kuwabara- why's Kurama have to ruin all of our fun? ^_^…..no one's gonna miss him anyway… 

We had to choose a list of choices for dinner- I've never heard of this….i don't dare to even call it food. Who eats escargot??? Snails?! What the heck? And who would even look at this tuna casserole? And asparagus?! Even Kurama had to excuse himself, and you know how polite he always is-that gets on my nerves- I'm getting off topic again…..

Then we picked rooms. Kuwabara (the jerk) picked the best room- the one closest to the refrigerator. The best food is in that refrigerator--which I can't understand….why can't our dinner be in there?? Who the heck wants escargot??

Yeah, anyway, Kurama gets the next closest room, Hiei gets the one closest to the front door, and I'm stuck in the basement. Which, by the way, has NO refrigerator.

Then, to top it all off, we have this wide-screen TV, and Kuwabara decides to program the TV to have a child block--and then forgets his own password. Now all we can watch is Spongebob Squarepants….which is strangely addicting….but that's not the point. The point is, I wanted to see some action movies, like Rush Hour 2, but now I'm stuck watching The Little Mermaid. 

Just remember, Yusuke: there's money, money, money, money……..

Gotta go, Spongebob's on again.

__

Kuwabara

Urameshi is really getting on my nerves. First he gets mad cause I win a game of paper rock scissors and get the room closest to the refrigerator, then I accidentally set a child block on the TV, and he blows up! What's his deal? Is Spongebob really that bad?? He could be stuck watching Pokemon!

Really the only reason I'm in this contest is the money. With it, I could take Yukina on a date and then she'd have to fall in love with he and--Ok, so maybe it's not gonna happen like that….she's already totally into me ^_^

Then Hiei starts yelling at me for doing absolutely NOTHING! Urameshi just stands there laughing, while Kurama tries to pry Hiei's sword out of his hands. That shorty almost stabbed me! Who could mess up this perfect body!?

Later, we played some Video games. I beat everyone, of course……OK, SO MAYBE I DIDN'T! Urameshi beat us all at Mario Kart 64, Kurama beats us (bad) at Super Smash Brothers, and Hiei (after lots of threats) wins a game of Mario Tennis….he just loved whacking the ball into my character…Then they all tie in Mario Party 4. I never said I was good at video games anyway….

Now I'm in my room, door locked. Hiei's in one of his moods again, and even Kurama's staying outside until he goes to sleep--if he goes to sleep….creepy…….

__

Hiei

I'm NOT happy being here. I don't even know why I'm here. If I leave Kuwabara the Dork will start chanting with his whiny voice, and then I'll try to shut him up as Kurama tries to stop me from hurting him and Yusuke stands around laughing. So I'll stay. For now.

They expect us to eat snails and some disgusting excuse for a vegetable called Asparagus. It looks as repulsive as Kuwabara.

Kurama's optimism is REALLY getting on my nerves. I mean, why would he care whether I hurt Kuwabara or not? He's a "big boy"; he can handle it. He says he doesn't want us to get into a violent state of mind; what crap. 

So, anyway, I decide I might as well try to get used to being nice to Kuwabara. I even agree to play a video game with him. What the heck is Tennis, I'd like to ask? What screwy person thought of that game? The only fun was when I got to hit the ball into people….almost like fighting with rackets, I guess……what am I saying?! ...i need some sleep.

__

Kurama

This is not exactly what I had expected. I don't really expect everyone to get together perfectly, but I literally had to break up 4 fights (most including Hiei, of course)….I only wanted to use the money to get a nice gift for my mother for her birthday, but now I really think I'd rather get a job at Starbucks or something.

First we get here, and they tell us we have to eat escargot and asparagus for dinner. It sickened me….i don't think anyone else felt differently. The food in the Refrigerator wasn't that bad…. I remember seeing some Pepsi…..

…..and then the fighting began. Yusuke and Kuwabara start fighting about which room they want….i just decided to take the one second closest to the refrigerator. Didn't feel like playing paper rock scissors for a room….Oddly enough Kuwabara wins. And of course he starts gloating…which starts the next fight with him and Hiei…Hiei has a big temper sometimes……..

Then we start playing video games. Never played a video game before……Yusuke beat us at Mario Kart 64. I won in Super Smash Brothers!!….and Hiei wins a game of Mario Tennis (though I think it's most likely because of all of the threats he made…)

Then Kuwabara sets the child block, and forgets his password. Yusuke and him fight for another 15 minute, and we get an email saying the TV will be replaced in 5 days. Yusuke's not that relieved…..and while running away from him Kuwabara keeps reminding him the TV will be replaced.

To be truthful, I'm not sure what we are supposed to be doing here…so far, it looks like whoever is left alive wins…..=_=

Ok, that's the first chapter (short, I know). If anyone likes it, I'll continue….


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters…but I hope to someday

Author's note- I'm not sure what someone meant by my last chapter needed editing (I need clarification!!)….so I couldn't really decide what kind of things to leave out and vice versa, blah blah blah….ok, I'm done….

****

Day 2

__

Yusuke

Today was not soo bad. We got to watch Harry Potter…….it's better than the little mermaid. Kuwabara was mesmerized by the movie…was it really that interesting, or is he just more immature than I thought? 

Anyway, breakfast was waffles. Not too bad; nothing with shells in them….except possibly eggs…..and nothing green. I think chocolate chips were in them. Oddly enough Kurama was picking them out. Why would anyone get rid of precious chocolate??….sorry, getting out of character. He says they make him overly active. Ha ha, I'd like to see _that_! Hyperactive Kurama! Ha ha!

Anyway, Kuwabara tried real hard to avoid Hiei, who was sharpening his sword in a very disturbing manner. I don't understand why he was allowed to bring that thing in the first place… 

Kurama's trying to get everyone to stop arguing… with no progress, I might add. He even tried to get Hiei to smile by forcing him to watch sitcoms; is he desperate or what? I guess it's better than trying to take away his violent streak…..but I don't remember ever seeing Hiei smile except if he was mocking someone. 

We played Super Smash Brothers again (well, at least everyone except Hiei). Kurama beat us 10 times, and then on the 11th match he gave up and I WON!! Woo hoo…. it's not really a big defeat, but I didn't lose so….yeah.

Kuwabara's such an idiot. He's had his stupid kitten here the whole time, and he's been trying to keep it secret while it hissed at random furniture. Hiei was so close to….well, I don't think I need to go into details….he's really had a big temper since he got here…..bigger than usual….scary, isn't it?

I'm kinda glad now, knowing that my room isn't on the same floor as his….though it should still have that refrigerator. 

For dinner, we had Easy Mac…Kuwabara tried to feed it to his cat, but she kept spatting and smacking him…it was actually kinda funny. Go phsyco cat!

I can smell the cash.

__

Hiei

I don't want to be here. I never wanted to come here. I should leave now, but I'm forced to stay. Kurama's getting on my nerves with all of this optimism crap, and Kuwabara's cat is hissing every 5 minutes, and Yusuke is trying to find a way to get rid of the cat (Thank Goodnes).

I don't want to be here, I never wanted to come here. 

Just to make something clear, I am NOT ok with the idea of my sister dating a dork like Kuwabara…she doesn't _know_ I'm her brother, but what does that have to do with anything? I can still make sure Kuwabara never lays a hand on her and lives-yeah, yeah, I know this is off topic.

Kuwabara's writing love letters?! I have to get my sword ready…

I don't want to be here. I never wanted to come here…… 

__

Kuwabara

Now everyone knows about my kitten! Hiei and Yusuke are plotting to get rid of it, I just know it….who could get rid of such a sweet kitty??

Then I tried another go at Super Smash Brothers…I lost 11 times. I'll win someday! You'll see!!

I slipped some sugar in Kurama's dinner, just to see what he was talking about when he said chocolate makes him "overly active". That was an understatement. He's downright crazy…never seen anyone run 10 laps around a house just for fun…and after the laps he tried to get Hiei to smile by making him watch sitcoms. And then…he switched everyone's bedspreads…I'll never make him hyperactive again…..

I thought Kurama was scary…after she rubbed Hiei's leg for 10 minutes (she was hungry!!), he took out his sword and chased my kitty around the house!! He's trying to traumatize my her!!

I got to watch Harry Potter today! I love that movie!! 

I've almost got the prize, Yukina!! ^_^

__

Kurama

Helllloo again!!!!! Heh heh, how are we today!??? I just hhad aa lot of sugar…..ii didnn't actuallly know I hadd it, but I'm offficiallly on a sugar high! BWA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!! ^_^ ^_^………..

…I thiink I feel bettter now. I knnow it's Kuwabara whoo put the sugar in my dinnner…after eating the sugar I felt like I blacked out….not sure what I did for the past 6 hours…Hiei said I made him watch sitcoms….Yusuke said I ran around the house 10 times and changed all the dinner menus to "pixie stix"……and Kuwabara said I changed all the bedspreads and shrunk one off my shirts to fit his catt. I don't think I _really_ did all of those things…..I hope I didn't do all of those things….i didn't think I was _that_ bad when I ate sugarr….

…But I can't find one of my shirts, or a pair of pants……..and Kuwabara's cat did just have something--uh oh, hold on a second…

I REALLY DID SHRINK MY SHIRT!!…and a pair of pants. I'm freaking myself out. I'm usually a very calm, responsible person (yes, I know that's what everyone thinks about me)…and apparently with sugar I'm a hyperactive freak who enjoys watching my clothes shrink to fit a cat. I don't like being a freak ~_~…well, at least I didn't shrink _all_ of my clothes….

Earlier, I played Super Smash Brothers. I won again!…and then I gave up and Yusuke won….at least he's happy ^_^….

It's my official mission to make sure everyone stays on everyone else's good side…even though it is somewhat amusing (don't tell anyone I said that!), I don't believe Hiei should be trying to chase Kuwabara around everyday……

You know, sugar is strangely addicting. It's only been what, 10 minutes, and already I think I'm having "sugar withdraws". It's all I can think about…..candy, sugar, candy, sugar…. WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!? I need sleep…or some candy--oh no!

Ok, I know it's short again…but it's a little longer than the first chapter!! (really!)….i'm working on it…


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!…except the ideas….

Author's note-sry it took so long…I was too lazy to post anything (I don't know why)….to make up for it I posted chapter 4 too ^_^ 

I think I'm actually going to keep the fic short…that way I can post one almost every day…..i like posting things

****

Day 3

__

Yusuke

Day three….veeery odd. After Kurama's weird encounter with sugar, he's been picking his food to make sure no sugar was in it….which is a good thing…he was downright scary….but I have the feeling he's got a craving for candy…he was looking though all the cupboards for "something"…I wonder what that "something" is…..pixie stix?

Some squirrels got in our refrigerator! I don't understand how squirrels could band together to open a refrigerator, but they did (scary…), and they stole the Pepsi!! And the asparagus, but they seemed to have hacked it up in the sink after trying some. Even the rodents don't like the vegetables…..

Kurama started laughing hysterically…..then he stopped and ran to his room…I think he still has some sugar in his system…Kuwabara thought that we should give him sugar everyday to boost his "sugar immunity". In other words, the idiot thinks if we give him sugar everyday, Kurama will eventually stop acting hyper whenever he eats some of it. But what will happen to us while he's eating the sugar? Does Kuwabara know?? 'cause I don't, and I don't wanna find out.

Here's another scary thought for you people. Hiei lost a bet with Kurama, so now he's got to act…_NICE_!! Kurama even made him wear something other than all black….so now he's wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans…haha, never thought I'd see the day…anyway, he also has to be nice to Kuwabara, and he's got to give up his sword for a week. He's reeaally not happy now. You should have seen Kurama try to take Hiei's sword….it was like some warped version of tug-of-war. Kuwabara's been laughing for almost three hours…he's dead by the end of this week.

Money, money, money by the pound….

__

Kurama

HA! I won a bet with Hiei. What was the bet? We betted on whether Hiei could go a day without making fun of, yelling, or chasing Kuwabara or his cat. He almost won, but luckily Kuwabara tired to play with Hiei's sword….. I didn't actually _want_ Hiei to start attacking Kuwabara again, but I didn't want to have to _let_ him do it for 2 weeks either. Which is what I would have had to have done if Hiei had won; I wouldn't have been allowed to interfere with any arguments for 2 weeks.

But I won. So he can't fight with Kuwabara, use his sword, or wear completely black clothes for a week. Hopefully it'll make him less moody in the end…..I had to take him to a clothes shop to get different colored shirts (he refused to wear normal jeans). So while he chose what colors (ha ha) to wear….. I did something without realizing it….. I walked to a candy rack. I didn't realize there were so many versions of M&Ms……

After I have been staring at a package of Skittles, Hiei told me he was done, and we came back. Then I have to make him wear a shirt. Is locking someone in their room until they change a bad thing? I've realized I'm a really weird person lately…..

So after he swore he changed, I removed the chair from his door…and when he walked out I could barely stop laughing… never thought it would be so funny to see Hiei in a red T-shirt….HA HA HA!

Then Kuwabara (must have heard me laughing) came, and he took one look at Hiei and asked who was the guy standing by Hiei's room and what I did with Hiei. Then he looked again and after seeing Hiei's rather moody disposition, realized it _was_ him. Now he's been laughing for almost 3 hours. Yusuke saw him too, and started laughing for 5 minutes, and then I remembered to take Hiei's sword. He wouldn't give it up! I had to pull on it for an hour (at least it felt like an hour), but he finally let it go. I think I should hide the knives too, just as a precaution.

Kuwabara told us the name of his cat. I wasn't really interested in her name…..Eikichi….I think he worships that kitten….

__

Hiei

I'm going to kill Kuwabara. I'm going to kill Kurama. Heh heh, I bet you wanna know why. Kurama's probably described most of it. I'm stuck wearing "happy" colors, and I can't use my sword. Kurama's even tried to hide the knives. How pathetic. If I really wanted to, I could find them even while he's hiding them. 

I don't want to be here. If I don't get out of here soon, I swear I'm going to kill someone. Or at least seriously wound them. Wouldn't that be fun?

That's all for now.

__

Kuwabara

HA HA! Hiei's wearing a red t-shirt!! *wheeze* I've been laughing for 3 hours. Hiei kept giving me this look that just made me keep laughing. The shrimp is actually wearing something other than black! HAH!! And he can't use his sword either! Kurama took it away. Apparently Hiei lost a bet. Dunno what it was tho.

Got a letter from Yukina! Yesterday night, actually. Hiei was already mad at me for playing with his sword (I didn't break it, so what's wrong?!), so after he saw my letter he went BALLISTIC. I don't get why he's so mad about me wanting to date Yukina….is he jealous that she likes me and not him?! No, people like Hiei don't fall in love. They like hurting people. Which is what he did when I wrote a letter back to Yukina. You'd think he's her older brother or something. (a/n: I know he _is_ her older brother, but Kuwabara doesn't ^_^)

Soon, Yukina, I'll have the money and take you out on a cool date!! ^_^

ok, the end of chapter 3. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I was tired and…yeah. I get new ideas everyday, and maybe one day I can get an idea that I can use that will make this fic longer without me having to repeat everything within each person's entry….but until then, sayonara tomodachi!


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer- I own the idea….but not the series or cast L 

****

Day 4

__

Kurama

I'm happy to say that I didn't dream about candy last night ^_^!…But I had some kind of nightmare. I dreamed that Hiei found the knives and used me as target practice…not a pretty sight. I wonder if that will really happen…….uh oh, better move the knives just in case.

Ha ha, Hiei's wearing a purple shirt today. Can you imagine Hiei in a purple shirt?? It took all of my energy trying not to laugh. Kuwabara didn't hold anything in; he only laughed for 1 1/2 hours this time. Yusuke just kept staring with his hand to his mouth. I'm not sure whether he was shocked, or whether he too was trying not to laugh. 

Apparently Kuwabara's been writing to Yukina, and Hiei's not too happy…. I'm pretty sure he's going to try to kill Kuwabara as soon as the week is up. =_= when will we all be able to get along? Hiei's a very protective brother…

Yusuke's happy since the new T.V. is coming in 2 days. Kuwabara's been watching Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network for hours on end. I think he said the Powerpuff Girls was his favorite show…I've never heard of it, and I don't think I want to.

I tried to play Super Smash Brothers with anyone who wasn't busy, but no one wants to play me…and I was just starting to like it….

I'm not sure why I'm still here, because I've already gotten a present for my mother, so I don't really need the money anymore….maybe I'll leave tomorrow…..

__

Yusuke

The T.V. comes in 2 days!!! No more Spongebob! No more Powerpuff Girls!! No more Disney movies!! Woohoo! Now I can watch PG-13 movies in peace!! (a/n: I said PG-13 because he's only 14 or 15, depending on where in the series you would place the fic.)

I forgot all of my comic books! I wish I had them so I could read them now that there's no T.V. Keiko thinks they'll rot my brain. Yeah right. It's all those darn teachers that are rotting my brain. It's a conspiracy!! They want us to fail the college exams!!….getting off topic again…

Kurama keeps hiding the knives. It's kinda weird, until I see Hiei. Then I understand why. Even under that purple shirt (he looks like a soccer mascot), you can tell he's close to cutting someone's head off. As soon as he gets his sword back. Or a knife.

Kuwabara's writing "love" letters to Yukina. Ha ha, she thinks he's weird. I can understand why though, the dork. Do you know what he said- ok, I'm getting off topic _again_. Stick to the plan, Yusuke…

I'm sooo close to the money, I can smell it. But what it smells like, I can't tell you….Kurama's thinking of leaving. Apparently he doesn't think he needs the money. How could you NOT need money!? Just cause he got what he was going to get with the money, doesn't mean he won't need it!! Hiei's either going to kill everyone to get the money, or leave. I'm actually not sure what he's doing….maybe he'll kill us just for the fun of it….could that also be why Kurama's leaving?

Kuwabara thinks he can win the money to go on a date with Yukina. Ha ha, that's funny! 

Why am I being so hard on Kuwabara? Because of many things; he broke the computer today, he ruins the T.V., he ate all the good food in the fridge, and _then_ he leaves his dirty clothes all around the house. The slob…

__

Hiei

I don't wanna be here. As soon as I get my sword back, I'm leaving. This is stupid. I had to wear a purple shirt today. PURPLE!! Do you _know_ how degrading that is!? I look like some dorky preschool monster on T.V. And Kuwabara and Yusuke are laughing every 5 minutes….i swear when I get my sword they're going to feel my revenge.

We had to answer this stupid questionaire. 'What's your favorite color?" Black, of course. "What's your favorite food?" Who cares? "What's your favorite T.V. show?" Who cares?? "What's your favorite movie?" WHO THE HECK CARES!? 

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here…

__

Kuwabara

Got a letter from Yukina. Hiei got mad. What's up with him? Why's he so protective? Maybe he _does_ have a crush on Yukina!!! Scary….i feel sorry for her…having someone like Hiei like her…but she _is_ so nice and beautiful; how could anyone resist her charm?? Just like no one can resist my great charm J 

So anyway, he stole my pen and BROKE it. The nerve of him. I loved that pen…..ok, so it wasn't my _favorite_, but it was a cool pen! 

We had to answer a questionaire about ourselves. I'll put my answers below: (a/n: I completely randomized this. Kuwabara does not definitely like what I listed…just fyi)

Favorite color-blue, I guess

Favorite food- anything! Heh heh

Favorite animal-kittens

Favorite T.V. Show-Spongebob Squarepants (I don't wanna make any characters seem self absorbed by saying Yu Yu Hakusho is their fav show)

Favorite Movie-hm…dunno

Favorite Video game-Animal Crossing 

I'm tired. I'm going to end this now. Cya.

A little longer than the last, I think. Review, review, review!


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer- I don't (but should) own the YYH characters…

Author's note- Me?! Hate Kurama?!! No way! I love Kurama!!…well, not literally, but you get the idea…I do kinda …dislike Kuwabara tho…heh heh…

****

Day 5

__

Hiei

Guess what color I'm wearing. Just guess. It's orange. ORANGE!! This is worse than purple! 

Kurama felt sorry for me (which kind of got on my nerves)…and he gave me my sword back! Heh heh…some ppl are in for a world of hurt.

That's all for now.

__

Yusuke

Why!? Why did Kurama have to go and give Hiei his sword back!? Now he's chasing me and Kuwabara around for laughing at him for the past couple of days. I couldn't help it! He looked like a mascot, or like one of those muppet things. Hah hah….i should have taken a picture. I actually tried to, but Hiei saw me and before I realized it he broke the camera. Drat.

We got a new game called Animal Crossing. In case you didn't know, it's a game where you have to pay off debts to some store guy, and you get items and decorate your house, etc. All the guys have some shade of black hair. Apparently I'm not very popular in this town…

For dinner today we had "Tuna surprise". WHO COOKS OUR FOOD?! It tasted like crap--oh crap, here comes Hiei…

__

Kuwabara

Hiei's gone crazy. Kurama gave him his sword back (cause he looked so…disturbing without it), and now he's attacking me and Urameshi. He actually cut me!! Kurama tried hard not to laugh while Urameshi was trying to run away from Hiei….it _was_ kinda funny tho…heh heh. Kurama's keeping flowers in his room for safety.

We had to eat some junk called "Tuna Surprise". Urameshi tried to feed it to my poor Eikichi!! How could he try to give such a foul…food (it _was_ food, wasn't it?) to my little kitty!! (a/n: I also believe feeding "Tuna Surprise" to a kitten is animal abuse.) For dessert we had chocolate cake tho ^_^. It was the best part of dinner.

I've been practicing Super Smash Bros., and I think I'm good enough to beat Urameshi…I dunno about Kurama tho…he beat me in five minutes! I had 5 lives too…

Uuuuhhhh…I think I got food poisoning….gtg……

__

Kurama

I gave Hiei his sword back. I don't exactly know why I did…no wait, it was because I felt sorry for him (he looked so…disturbing). And now he's after Yusuke and Kuwabara…normally I would interfere, yet I think for my own safety I should let him vent out his anger…just in case, I'm going to keep some plants in my room…_just_ to be safe….

We had "Tuna Surprise" for dinner. Correction, everyone _else_ had tuna surprise. By the time it was my turn to get dinner, I had though up the perfect excuse: I'm a vegetarian…for now anyway. I ate macaroni and cheese…not exactly any better (it was burnt…), but it's no surprise what was in it…^_^ Yusuke tried to feed it to Kuwabara's cat…with no success. It was the first time I had ever seen a cat hack and gag before even eating the food (a/n: my cat actually does that if I give her certain foods). It was actually kind of funny, until the kitten got a little bit…physical…and she started scratching anyone that got too close (except for Kuwabara, of course). Hiei just stared at her as Yusuke got into a fist (or paw)-fight with Eikichi…it was actually kind of amusing…Yusuke said the cat started it.

Kuwabara's been practicing Super Smash Bros. a lot, Yusuke's been planning what kind of TV to get, and where to put it, and Hiei's been sharpening his sword. I need to get a hobby…

A lot shorter, I know. I haven't had much inspiration for this fic lately…sorry


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer- own nothing…..=_=

Author's note- this chapter isn't going to be chapter form, because the day was so hectic there was no time for writing/typing…heh heh

****

Day 6

Yusuke- The TV guy's here! The TV guy's here!

Kurama- ^_^ he's sure happy…

Hiei- *wearing a yellow t-shirt (a/n: *snicker, snicker*)* do we get to leave yet?

Kuwabara- I challenge you to a Super Smash Bros. match, Urameshi!

Yusuke- yeah, yeah, after the TV gets here

"TV guy"- ok, where do you want the TV?

Yusuke- *points to a silk pillow atop a polished wooden table* there!

Kurama- he seems to have prepared a lot for the TV *if only he could do that when he fights…*

Hiei- why the heck do you need a pillow under a metal box!?

Yusuke- IT"S NOT A METAL BOX!!! It's a sacred item called a television that connects us all to the world of many PG-13 movies, shows, etc. Without it our worldly system would-

Kuwabara-yeah, yeah, I'm still gonna beat you at Super Smash Bros.!

"TV guy"- ok, here it is *the TV is only 12"*

Yusuke- WHAT!? That's waaay too small!! We need one 30" or more!!

Kurama- he knows the sizes?

"TV guy"- ok, this one's 32".

Yusuke- thank you, o noble TV giver! *bow, bow*

Hiei- I still say it's just a metal box. I might as well use it to sharpen my sword.

Yusuke- *shielding the TV* don't say such a thing!

Kuwabara- can I play you yet??

Yusuke- no, I have 2 hours of MTV time left-

Kurama- since when do you watch MTV?

Yusuke- since I got a 32" TV

Hiei- this is stupid. 

Kurama- I think I'm going to sleep…

Hiei- at 2:00 pm?

Kurama- I had a long day

Hiei- you've been organizing books the whole day

Kurama- *sweatdrop* uh, I'm going to do some homework…

Kuwabara- *playing SSB with Yusuke* HAH HAH! I'm so close to-

*Nintendo console* Game Set! This game's winner is: Link!

Yusuke- Woohoo!

Kuwabara- NOO! I practiced for 5 hours! How could I lose?!

Yusuke- well, you're first mistake was expecting to KO me with a Jigglypuff punch

Kuwabara- …really? You think so? *remembering Hiei hasn't played in a while (compared to him)* Hey shrimp-

Hiei- *VERY angrily* WHAT!?

Kuwabara- I mean Hiei, how would you like to play this game with me? I promise to go easy on you ^_^

Hiei- like I'd waste time beating you when I already know I can

Kuwabara- you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?? HUH??!

Yusuke- that is so 3rd grade…

Hiei- I don't have time for idiots like you

Kuwabara- well, I agree if you're talking about Urameshi over there-

Yusuke- he's talking about _you_, smart one

Kuwabara- *missing the sarcasm* I _am_ smart, aren't I?

Hiei- in your dreams.

Kuwabara- hey! how do you know about my dreams?!

Kurama- *sweatdrop* I wish I really _did_ have homework now…

Yusuke- all hail the magical television!!

Kurama- did he eat candy for breakfast again?

Hiei- the last time I remember, it was _you_ that ate sugar in one of his meals.

Kurama- heh heh….

Kuwabara- I demand a rematch!!

Yusuke- please tell me you're not going to try to use Jigglypuff again…

Kuwabara- no! I have a super-secret plan that's going to leave your character in stiches!!

Hiei- oh god…

*Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing SSB again*

Kuwabara- Now for….Kamekaze Bomber From the 24th galaxy!!! (a/n: got this name from a Gamefaqs SSB faq for Link)

Yusuke- what the he-

Kurama- *sweatdrop*

Kuwabara- YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke- *blank face* all you hit was yourself…. HA HA! Was blowing yourself up the plan!?

__

Later

Kurama- what _is_ this!?

Yusuke- are they _trying_ to poison us!?

Hiei- ……I think I'm full…

Kuwabara- it actually tastes pretty good! You should try it!

Kurama- it's green spaghetti sauce…I have the feeling it's not supposed to be green

Yusuke- no kidding. Who eats this crap!? *trying to feed it to Eikichi*

Hiei- didn't you learn last time?

Yusuke- OW! What the he- I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU WON'T FORGET YOU FLEABAG!

Kurama- *sweatdrop* that is a very feisty kitten…

*******************

A very abrupt ending to an unusually long chapter (for this fic anyway)…review, review, review!


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer- still don't own YYH…*sigh*…and I don't own the hulk, goldfish, or Ritz crackers (you'll see…)

Author's Note- wow, so many reviews!! Thx a lot!

Oh yeah, and plz tell me soon whether you like the "diary entry" layout better than the "script layout", or vice-versa…I'm always open to opinions ^_^

****

Day 7 (a/n: another "script layout", just so you get another feeling of what it is)

Yusuke- all hail the sacred TV!!

Kuwabara- yeah, yeah, it's nice.

Yusuke- you can't ruin _this_ one, Kuwabara!! I've hid the remote this time!! HAHAHAHA!! *shower me now with compliments, ladies and gentlemen!*

Hiei- yes, that's nice. I see someone is now using their brain.

Kurama- at least he's not saying "I don't wanna be here" anymore…

Hiei- *smiling* (a/n: scary thought…lol) if you don't leave soon Kuwabara, I'll kill your cat.

Yusuke- great idea! Why didn't _I_ think of that?!

Kuwabara- …don't you think it's time to spin the handy "chore wheel"?

Kurama- whose idea was _that_?

Yusuke- the idiot, who else

Kuwabara- I'll pretend I didn't hear that. *spins the "wheel"* DISHES!? Not again!

Yusuke- *spin* sweep the house…drat

Kurama- *spin* get the groceries? I was never good at these things…

Hiei- *spin* a free day. Lucky me.

Yusuke- WHAT!? He barely does anything and he gets the free day!?

Hiei- I did some "negotiating"

Kurama- *sweatdrop*

Yusuke- YOU RIGGED THE BOARD!? YOU GGET TO SIT AND WATCH THE SACRED TELEVISION WHILE I SWEEP!!??

Kuwabara- calm down, Yusuke…

Yusuke- DON"T "CALM DOWN YUSUKE" ME!!!

Kurama- better go and get those groceries… *leaves*

Hiei- and I'll go watch the "sacred television"…*laughing*

Yusuke- YOU"RE NOT WORTHY!!!

Kuwabara- those dishes aren't gonna wash themselves…heh heh

__

Later…

Kurama- I'm back….what the-

*dish shards cover the kitchen floor*

Kuwabara- I think I'm a little clumsy…

Yusuke- *furiously sweeping* yep, he's a total klutz

Kuwabara- hey! I'm not a-oops *drops a small stack of dishes*

Hiei- *grinning* better start sweeping that mess your friend made

Yusuke- SHUT UP!!

Kurama- is he still upset about the tv?

Kuwabara- looks that way

Yusuke- what? No, I'm _fine_!! Really!!

Kurama- there's another reason you're angry, isn't there?

Yusuke- well, now that you mention it…

Kuwabara- yes?

Yusuke- I was kinda upset…

Kuwabara- …yes??

Yusuke- when I figured out…

Kurama and Kuwabara- yes?

Yusuke- that someone…

Kurama and Kuwabara- yes??

Yusuke- someone…

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara- yes???

Yusuke- someone…

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara- yes!?

Yusuke- SOMEONE ATE ALL OF MY GOLDFISH!!!

Kurama- *sweatdrop*

Hiei- I don't believe this

Kuwabara- they ate your pets!?

Yusuke- the crackers, you moron

Kuwabara- I'm NOT A MORON!!!

Hiei- yell it to the whole neighborhood, why don't you?

Kuwabara- shaddup!

Kurama- calm down you two…

Yusuke- *searching the grocery bags* did you happen to get any goldfish??

Kurama- um…no

Yusuke- SOMEONE"S GONNA PAY!!

Kurama- I think I got Ritz crackers…*it was on the list…*

Yusuke- *staring at the box* good enough…

Kuwabara- he must love crackers

Yusuke- I jus ned a shak.

Kurama- what did you say?

Yusuke- I jus ned a shak!

Kuwabara- come again?

Yusuke- *swallowing* I just need a snack!!

Everyone- ooohhh…

Yusuke- =_= you people are pathetic

Kurama- it's hard to understand someone who stuffed half a pack of crackers in his mouth at once.

Yusuke- ……….it's common knowledge that everyone should understand "stuffish"

Kuwabara- come again?

Yusuke- "stuffish"; the language of those with food stuffed down their throats

Hiei- he's had a lot of time to think of that, hasn't he?

Yusuke- of course….i haven't! I'm smart enough to think of these kinds of things on the spot!!

Hiei- *grinning again* shouldn't you be sweeping-

Yusuke- OWWW! I think I broke something?

Kurama- with the broom?

Yusuke- yeah!! I think I slipped a leg disc or something…

Kurama-…with a broom.

Yusuke- Yeah…or maybe it's all this broken plate junk!

Kuwabara- *sweatdrop* hey, you came in here at your own risk.

Hiei- no surprise, the fool actually believes him

Kurama- now, now Hiei… let's try not to call each other-

Kuwabara- who are you calling a fool shrimp boy!?

Hiei- WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Kuwabara- "who are you calling a fool you shrimp b-"

Yusuke- YOU THREW THE SACRED REMOTE!!!

Kurama- now guys-

Yusuke- THE SACRED REMOTE!!!

Kurama- you too, Yusuke-

Yusuke- THE _SACRED_ REMOTE!!! That…makes…me…MAD!!! *tries to act like the "hulk"* 

Kurama- oh no…

Kuwabara and Hiei- *stopping their…argument* what's wrong with him?

Yusuke- YUSUKE SMASH PLATES!!! YUSUKE GO GET GOLDFISH!!

Hiei- you know, you need to sweep that up too…

Kuwabara- forget it, Hiei…he's gone off the deep end…

Kurama- *filling an empty goldfish bag with Ritz crackers* look what I have Yusuke…

Yusuke- *"turning back to normal"* huh? GOLDFISH!??

Kuwabara- not quite…

Yusuke- WHAT!? *"turning" back into the "hulk"* YUSUKE WANT GOLDFISH!!

Kurama- here we go again…=_=

Hiei- if that dork would just keep his mouth shut

Kuwabara- what'd you call me!?

Hiei- a dork. Got a problem with that?

Kuwabara- as a matter of fact-

Yusuke- YUSUKE WANT GOLDFISH!! YUSUKE DON"T WANT TUNA SURPRISE!!

************

End of Day 7

So, how'd you like this chapter? I got the hulk idea when thinking of the movie I had to watch on a charter bus on the way to my grade's end of the year trip to king's dominion…it was the older hulk movie with the reddish-pink blood and a younger version of the guy who played Norman Osbourne in Spiderman (the green goblin)….and I guess cause the movie came out recently…heh heh…

…and I'm eating goldfish now…(not _real_ goldfish, of course) they're strangely addicting, even though they're not pixy stix…

…and most else was thought up when I thought of my sister's obsession of TV and her reluctance to do chores…


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and at this rate, I won't _ever_ own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author's note- sorry if changing my pen name confused any of you…heh heh…*sweatdrop*

this is another diary entry format…by the time I post this I should have actually figured out which format you like best (haven't actually read recent reviews…heh heh…)…if you don't mind the shorter chapters the diary format is fine, but if you like the longer ones I'd use the script format instead…all up 2 u!

****

Day 8

__

Yusuke

He's gone! He's gone! SAYONARA KUWABARA! (hey, that rhymes). Never thought those words would be so… satisfying. And guess who gets his room! Me me me!! Woohoo, I'm now next to the refrigerator and out of the basement! I know I should take this time to reflect on the reasons of why he left and how I can avoid those mistakes…but who cares!? I'll win anyway, so…

Hiei even proposed having a party, to celebrate Kuwabara's departure (after he left, of course). Can you believe it, Hiei proposing to have a **party**_._ What's even weirder is that Kurama offered to buy the paper plates and plastic utensils (I learned a new word…)..oh well, go figure.

Hiei's actually glad because now Kuwabara will be too broke to take Yukina on a date. Like she'd go out with him anyway (she still thinks he's "silly"). Hiei's too much of a brother…

…which reminds me how great it is to be an only child! I don't even have to talk to my mom; she gives me money and food and I can do whatever I want…kinda like here except I have to eat the food here no matter what it is.

Crap! Kuwabara was allowed to read someone entries for the past couple of days, and guess who he picked…yep, me. He's gonna be mad………….

……oh well.

Ta-ta for now

__

Kurama

Kuwabara has decided to leave. Hiei's decided to have a party…he won't admit it but I think he only didn't want Kuwabara here because he'd use any money he won to go on a date with Yukina. Of course, he said he was happy to get rid of the "loser". He used some other words that I don't really want to write down…

Today Yusuke got to move out of the basement and into the room closest to the refrigerator. He was almost as happy as he was when the new TV came. He even tried to move the TV into his room (they were both on the same floor…). Didn't seem to work.

Tomorrow we're supposed to be going on a trip to an amusement park…Six Flags, I think. We're supposed to go on a trip every time someone leaves…and we don't have to pay a thing ^_^

That's all!

__

Hiei

HE'S GONE!! That living blob of *blank* is finally gone!! Now I don't have to wake up knowing I'll have to see his ugly *blank* again! Perfect! I'm actually going to throw a party!! ^_^…it's kinda weird being so…happy. I'm never acting nice again, that's for sure…

…which brings me to a question that's been in my head for awhile…is it considered nice to help Kuwabara pack (you know, so he'll leave sooner)? If it is, would shoving him out the door make up for it? Wait, why am I asking a pad of paper?? Is it all this niceness?! 

Still have to wear black jeans and…_happy_ colors *shudder*. Today is _purple_ again. Great. Lucky for me, I don't have any more colors to wear. HA! Take that, Kurama!!

…..I'm done now.

****

Kuwabara's Last Words

So now I'm allowed to write any last words I have for the remaining people. They get to read everything I wrote in previous entries (Hiei's gonna kill me…), **and this. So… let's get started…**

Best thing about the contest- I'd have to say either the money or the Nintendo. Too bad I didn't get to keep either one…

Worst thing about the contest- the food. I mean, Tuna surprise?! What's up with that?? Who actually eats-- oh, I'm not supposed to rant about it…heh heh…

The moment I'll remember the most- probably that time when I saw Hiei in a green t-shirt…timeless. *hah hah*

One thing I'll miss- the money!!! Now I can't take Yukina on a date!! =_=

Prediction on the winner- probably Hiei…whether he threatens the others or kills them first…or maybe Kurama…or Urameshi…I DON'T KNOW!!!

Last bit of advice

__

Yusuke

Let's see…I have to give him advice?! I saw what he wrote about me (I was allowed to read one person's entries), and I don't like a word of it!!…kinda makes me glad I didn't choose Hiei…who knows what he wrote…

…oh yeah, advice. Win and share the money with me!! Remember, friends _share_! Caring is sharing!! Keiko doesn't want the money, and neither does your mom!! I, uh, asked them… yeah, anyway…

BE NICE TO KITTENS!!!…and I'm not an idiot!! Setting a child block and forgetting the password could happen to _anyone_!! And it's not _my_ fault you're no good at paper rock scissors!! You could have gotten the room if you were any good!! AND HIEI CHASING ME IS NOT FUNNY!!! He could've killed me!!!

…On the other hand, I didn't know you liked Spongebob Squarepants…heh heh

__

Hiei

Hmm…first, I'm pretty sure you're mad at me (for what I can't understand, since I'm such a good guy). Anyway, just remember that threatening to kill people is not nice and you should learn to play Nintendo… no, whacking people with tennis balls is not the goal of Mario Tennis.

I hope someday the chore wheel makes you do the dishes.

__

Kurama

I'LL BEAT YOU AT SUPER SMASH BROS.,YOU JUST WAIT!! …and I promise not to give you any more sugar… though we should boost your tolerance for it!! I only poured a cupful of sugar in your plate!!! _Only_ a cup!! *ok, getting out of character…*

Anyway, I appreciate (wow, a big word…) the way you tried to get Hiei to stop trying to hurt me…although I can't help but wonder whether you actually cared whether I got hurt, or you just didn't want Hiei to act violently in case when he got rid of me he'd start doing the same thing to you or Urameshi…oh well…

…oh, and if you win, remember, friends share. Yep, caring is sharing, and you're a very caring person, aren't you?? Heh heh…

That's all! See ya guys later!

__

Everyone's response to Kuwabara's last words

Yusuke-You moron! I'm not giving you a penny!! No one likes your dumb kitten, so just because I didn't worship your cat doesn't mean I hate all cats…unless they're _all_ like yours, then I guess I would…getting off topic…

Third, you still are an idiot for forgetting the child block password!! You know why it _didn't_ happen to anyone else?! Because they were smart enough to leave the child block alone!!! 

Uh, and I don't like Spongebob.

__

Two words describing how you feel about him leaving- Sayonara Kuwabara!!

Hiei- If there is someone who's a bigger lunatic than you, the world is doomed. 

Stay away from my sister.

__

Two words describing how you feel about him leaving- Good Riddance

Kurama- well, that was…interesting…it was a CUP of sugar!? 

__

Two words describing how you feel about him leaving- oh well? *that's two words…*

Day eight is over!


	9. Day 9

Disclaimer- don't own yyh…

Author's note- hieislover25 read my mind…

I'm just going to keep switching formats…yep…

I have no idea who's going to win this…to make my life easier, I'll let reviewers vote on who should stay, and the person with the least amount of votes will get knocked out- I mean, eliminated.

****

Day 9 

Yusuke- ah, a new day, and no Kuwabara…

Hiei- Is the week over yet??

Kurama- you have two days until the bet's over.

Hiei- I don't get why…Kuwabara's not here for me to injure anymore

Kurama- but you still have colors to wear… *spinning the chore wheel* I have to get the groceries _again_?

Yusuke- HAH!…oh crap, the laundry. *Hiei better not get…*

Hiei- another free day…

Yusuke- …………………………………*stay calm, Yusuke…*………That's……………………nice.

Kurama- I'm going to get the groceries… *before Yusuke starts screaming*

Yusuke- you rigged this thing, didn't you Hiei!?

Hiei-…I don't know what you're talking about…

__

Later

Kurama- don't worry, Yusuke…I bought the goldfish…

Yusuke- *grinning* heh heh….huh? Oh, thanks…*heh heh, snicker, snicker*

Hiei- what's wrong with you?

Kurama- Hiei, you're wearing black again…

Hiei- I've worn all the other colors

Yusuke- *snicker, snicker* not _all_ of the colors… *this is perfect for my revenge*

Hiei- what else is there- 

Yusuke- *pulls out a shirt* there's _pink_…

Hiei- heck no-

Yusuke- *grinning* a bet was a bet, Hiei! If Kurama won't enforce it, I will!!

Kurama- *trying not to laugh* don't drag me into this…

Yusuke- you'll look _great _in pink!! *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!*

*Hiei snatches the shirt (glaring at Yusuke) and goes to his room (slamming the door)*

Yusuke- that'll show him to ring the board!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama-…how can you be sure he rigged the board?

Yusuke-……………………….. 'cause I'm physic.

Kurama- I see.

Yusuke- HEY! ….which bag are the goldfish in?

Kurama- *sigh* in the one closest to the sink…by the way where did you find that pink shirt?

Yusuke- eh te basmet

Kurama- …..where?

Yusuke- *swallowing* the basement! Haven't you worked on your stuffish?!

Kurama- *sweatdrop*

*Hiei tries to sneak out of his room* 

Yusuke- *Looks at Hiei* I'll be back…*running down the hall, laughing like crazy*

Kurama- well….Hiei…..you look…….well…………interesting……..very, um, interesting…

Hiei- *sarcastic* why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer-

*click, click*

Yusuke- *holding a camera* oh, this is priceless! 

Hiei- *unsheathing his sword* I'll give you until the count of ten. One, two…

Yusuke- but you said "Why don't you take a picture?"!

Hiei- three, four…

Kurama- he was being sarcastic… *still trying not to laugh*

Hiei- five, six…

Yusuke- but- but-

Hiei- seven, EIGHT…

Yusuke- but-

Hiei- NINE-

Yusuke- FINE! Take the stupid camera!

Hiei- *taking the camera* thank you. *slices the camera in half*

Kurama- …it's about time for lunch now……..

Hiei- *putting his sword in its sheathe* I'm not hungry yet. *goes to his room*

Kurama- *to Yusuke* I didn't expect you to actually give up the camera…

Yusuke- you serious!? *pulls a camera out of his pocket* _this_ is the real camera I took pictures with. That was just a decoy.

Kurama- …*sweatdrop*

Yusuke- *staring lovingly at the camera* how much d'you think I'd get selling these to Kuwabara?

Kurama- knowing Kuwabara…

Yusuke- he'd buy them for $20 apiece, right?

Kurama- *shrugs* I guess…you never know…

Yusuke- do demons have their own kind of Ebay or something? I bet they'd pay for these too…

Kurama-….I'm not sure…

Yusuke- maybe I can use them for next year's Christmas cards…

Kurama- um, Yusuke?

Yusuke- or maybe as a birthday card for someone…heh heh

Kurama- Yusuke?

Yusuke- yeah?

Kurama- don't you think you're getting a little obsessed?

Yusuke-…maybe… *grabs the goldfish* where da juse?

Kurama- the juice? It's in the refrigerator already.

Yusuke- *eyes wide open* I just thought of something *besides the fact that Kurama's finally learning 'Stuffish'*…if Kuwabara's not here anymore, who's going to be labeled as the "stupid one" now??

Kurama-….well…

Hiei- *emerging from his room* I think we know the answer to that.

Yusuke- what's that supposed to- HOLD ON A SEC! Are you saying _I'm_ the stupid one?!

Hiei- that's exactly what I'm saying.

Yusuke- who's the one wearing a pink *snicker snicker* shirt?!

Kurama- uh, guys-

Hiei- Who _picked_ the color pink?!

Kurama- guys-

Yusuke- who lost a bet and had to wear different colors in the FIRST PLACE!??!

Kurama- guys-

Hiei and Yusuke- SHUT UP! WE'RE TALKING!

Kurama- yes, I know but there's some one at the door and I think you may want to know that he's only visiting to take care of last minute-

Kuwabara- where'd I leave Mr. Snuggles-I mean, my umbrella-

Hiei and Yusuke- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Kurama- I told you he's taking care of last minute-

Kuwabara- I'm looking for some thing I forgot! GEEZ!

Hiei- GO AWAY! *and stay away from my sister…*

Yusuke- *laughing menacingly* wait Kuwabara, I've got something you may wanna buy…follow me to the computer…

Kurama- but he's only supposed to take care of last minute-

Hiei- how long is he going to be here?!

Kuwabara- *stuffing something large in his jacket (a stuffed animal, perhaps?)* uh, I found my- umbrella… *leaving*

Yusuke- NOO! THE PICTURES! I NEEDED TO SHOW YOU-

Hiei- PICTURES OF WHAT!?

Yusuke- *sweatdrop* um, well…

*Hiei starts chasing Yusuke*

Yusuke- oh come one…give…..me…..a…..BREAK!! *from running*

Kurama- I think the weeds need watering- I mean the grass-I mean…oh never mind. I'm going outside… *I hope Yusuke doesn't tell Hiei he gave the camera to _me_…*

End of day nine

I am utterly bored and therefore cannot use my brain…which is why all this random stuff was randomly placed in this chapter…yep…oh, yeah, they're supposed to go to six flags day ten (next chapter). I think I said this chapter would be the six flags trip, but didn't want to make Hiei wear pink in public, so…*I'm so generous ^_^ hah hah* what color will he wear tomorrow? Perhaps maybe he'll wear a checkered shirt….bwahahahahahaha!! …or maybe not! You'll never know!!! …well, next chapter you will, but…………never mind…

"You know an author has no ideas when he/she is stalling for time." Which is why I'm waiting until I have a total of 45 reviews to post another chapter (I think there're 35 now)…that means 10 reviews…yep…

sayonara!


	10. Day 10 Six Flags

Disclaimer- still don't own yyh….

Author's note- why do you ppl have to review so fast!? Lol just joking…but seriously I had to start writing this two days after I posted the previous chapter!! …I'm getting lazy….better post this before the review number hits 50…

On the other hand, thanks for being such supportive readers!!

Anyway, this fic is going to be a script format at the beginning, then a *very* short reflection in a diary format at the end(so complicated!!)…well, enjoy…

Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you this contest's in America ^_^ *sweatdrop*

****

Day ten - Six Flags

Yusuke- so…..early…..

Hiei- *wearing a white T-shirt with a blue collar and those blue stripes on the side of the sleeves* seven a.m. is not that early.

Kurama- if we're only three people why are we taking a charter bus?

Yusuke- don't ask such questions!! Everyone knows a charter bus is a luxury!!! It's got TVs and a VCR, and plush seats, personal lights, controlled air conditioning, and a bathroom!!

Kurama- I guess it's better than an airplane…

Hiei- what, are you afraid of heights?

Kurama- no, I-

Yusuke- nah, I bet it's that whole 9/11 thing that happened here in America.

Kurama- no, I-

Hiei- what 9/11 thing?

Yusuke- some phsyco used an air plane to blow up two tower things *though buildings collapsing is a cool site to see…*

Hiei- so he's afraid we're going to fly into a building?

Kurama- no, I don't want to have to go through all of that security…again…

Yusuke- oh I see…didya know they check your shoes now too?

Hiei- yes, moron, we were already there

Yusuke- I thought Botan flew you over- THE BUS IS HERE!! *plush seats, here I come!*

*at Six Flags*

Yusuke- We're here!! We're here we're here we're here!!

Hiei- what the heck is this?

Kurama- it's called an amusement park

Hiei- _this_ is amusing?!

Yusuke- to me it is!!! Come on, come on, we gotta go on Batwing!!

Kurama- I don't do well on roller-coasters-

Hiei- what the heck is a roller-coaster-

Yusuke- what kind of childhood did you have!?

Hiei- a satisfying childhood, thank you-

Kurama- look, there's a snack store…

Yusuke- rides first, then food

*in front of Batwing*

Kurama- that looks…fast…

Hiei- it looks like a rickety old rod of metal.

Yusuke- why do you always look at the coolest things so pessimistically??

Hiei- …well it does…

*The three try to get on the ride, but*

Ride Usher person (what are they called??)- sorry, you're too young to get on this ride.

Hiei- excuse me?

RUP- you're too young to get on this ride! What are you, nine-

Hiei- I can assure you I'm older than-

Yusuke- he's older than nine! He's…uh….fifteen?

Hiei- Fifteen!?-

RUP- ok then, you can go ahead.

Kurama- I wish I looked nine…*then I wouldn't have to get on the ride*

Yusuke- you can't be telling me you're afraid of roller-coasters!!

Kurama- no, but I always end up throwing up…

Hiei- we have to sit in that?!

Yusuke- stop being a party pooper!

Hiei- seat belts!? In this thing??!!

Kurama- it needs seatbelts……..

Yusuke- I hope it goes FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*st*

*Hiei gives Yusuke a glare*

Kurama- it doesn't go upside down, right?

Yusuke- I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die…

Hiei- *grinning* this is pretty high, isn't it Yusuke?

Yusuke- n-no, I-I'm fine…it's not high……high………..high………………IS THAT A LOOP!?

Kurama- *looking around* where, where??

Hiei- if only Kuwabara was here…then we could've unbuckled him…hah hah

Kurama- *sweatdrop*

Yusuke- I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine *oh god oh god oh god oh god*

Kurama- oh there it is…I thought it would be later on…..*how high are we again??*

Hiei- bunch of saps *closing his eyes in "disapproval"*

*they go on the loop*

Yusuke- *phew* glad that's over!

Kurama- Uh, Yusuke-

Yusuke- that scared the crap outta me (don't tell Kuwabara)

Kurama- Yusuke-

Hiei- now I think we should have unbuckled _you_-

Kurama- YUSUKE!

Yusuke- WHAT!?

Kurama- look up ahead!!

*There're four loops up ahead (a/n: never actually been on this ride, so I don't have the exact count of loops…)*

Yusuke- ………………*pale faced*

Hiei- when does this end!?

Yusuke- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

*when the ride's over…*

Kurama- I think I'm sick…

Yusuke- I'm alive!! Woohoo!!!

Hiei- that was dumb. I want five minutes of my life back.

Yusuke- look, there's a food place…I'm…hungry…

Kurama- *walking out of the nearest bathroom* Where did Yusuke go?

Hiei- to buy food.

Yusuke- Look what I got!! A funnel cake!!

Hiei- a what?

Kurama- a funnel cake?

Yusuke- Yep!! Try some!! *not remembering the horror of day 2*

Kurama- *takes a _very_ small piece and examines it* what kind of food is this again?

Yusuke- dessert, I guess.

Kurama- *after eating the piece* Not bad……*eyes slowly getting wider*

Yusuke- *putting his funnel cake on a table* who has the map? *Hiei gives Yusuke the map* ok, we should go to the water rides next…then we could go to the souvenir shops….where'd Kurama go?

Hiei- *looks away from the map* what was that white stuff on that…thing again?

Yusuke- oh, powdered sugar--oh.

Hiei- you idiot!

Yusuke- I forgot!! Oh no….

Hiei- what now??

Yusuke- he took the rest of the funnel cake…

************

*meanwhile…*

*Kurama's doing cartwheels down the path*

Kurama- this is fun!! I wish I had more funnel cake….SUGAR!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

*spots a candy shop* I've got money!! I can _buy_ candy!! Hah hah!

************

Yusuke- if you were a crazed sugar addict with a whole lot of energy, where would you go?

Hiei- far away from this place-

Yusuke- no……a candy shop!! *whips out the map* the closest one is…. Here!! We have to go that way! *points left*

Hiei- up that hill? I'm tired. We can find him later-

Yusuke- but think of what he could do in all that time!! All the destruction!!

*************

Kurama- thanks!!!!! *runs out of the store*

Store clerk- wait!!! That lollipop only cost two dollars!! You gave me twenty!!

Kurama- fine then….give me all the candy I can buy with that twenty dollars!!

Store clerk- ok……here you go *hands Kurama a bag of eight lollipops* (a/n: you've got to pay tax in amusement parks too…)

Kurama- thanks again!!! *bounds down the path*

************

*Yusuke and Hiei have climbed up the hill*

Hiei- I'm not doing that again.

Yusuke- don't worry, we shouldn't have to…is that supposed to be Bugs Bunny?!

*bugs bunny walks up to the two* B.B.- *looking at Hiei* Hello little guy!!

*Hiei looks threateningly at B.B.*

B.B.- not very friendly, are we? Someone needs a hug!

*B.B. moves towards Hiei; Hiei moves to his left and trips B.B., making him roll down the hill*

Yusuke-…you showed him…

Hiei- let's go.

************

*Kurama's drank 5 slushies*

Kurama- another, please!

Store clerk- I'm cutting you off, buddy.

Kurama- You can't cut me off!!!

Store clerk- you've had four too many already!!

Kurama- oh come on!!

Store clerk- you're not getting any more from me!

Kurama- FINE!! *walks towards another slushie stand*

************

Yusuke- *asking the candy store clerk* did you happen to see a red-haired boy come in here?

Store clerk- yeah, he bought nine lollipops…he a friend of yours?

Hiei- just tell us where he went…

************

Kurama- cool!! Another ride!!! 

*rides it 5 times* (a/n: I did that with the scrambler in both six flags and kings dominion)

Ride Usher Person- sorry, but we have to let other people on too, you know…

Kurama- awww…..

************

Yusuke- have you seen a red-haired boy anywhere?

Slushie store clerk- yeah, he bought five slushies…you know him?

Hiei- where did he go??

SSC- down the road, I think…

Yusuke- man, that guy moves fast…

************

*Kurama's sugar rush ends*

Kurama- where am I? *looks at his arm (where he put his bag of what's now three lollipops)* oh no…..

*looks around* I wonder where Yusuke and Hiei are…I think I'm going to be sick…

****************************

****

Relfections

Hiei- I learned amusement parks are not amusing. I also learned people in costumes roll fast ^_^.

That's all…

****

Yusuke- I love six flags!!! …oh yeah, eventually we found Kurama in front of a bathroom (well, actually he was running in and out). Hiei gave him some kind of lecture about how if he ever ran off again we'd leave him at Six Flags…Kurama just kept nodding…

Anyway, I learned I don't like loops, chasing someone around Six Flags takes a lot of energy…and that maybe we _should_ try to raise Kurama's sugar tolerance *drat, Kuwabara was right for once*…he can barely eat a banana without getting even a little hyper active….of course it's not as bad as him eating a whole funnel cake and six lollipops…that's all!!!

****

Kurama- I feel nauseous…I'll _never_ eat funnel cake again…drat, it was actually pretty good…I learned I get sick a lot at amusement parks….

I also learned I need to fix my sugar problem…soon….but until than I'm never going to try anything Yusuke asks me to try.

End of day 10

The end of a _long_ day….review review review!!


	11. Day 11

Disclaimer- idoyyhbiws …the first person to correctly guess what that stands for gets a gift (yes, the gift is give-able even if I don't have your address, yes, it is a real gift) …but obviously it has something to do with the fact that I still don't own yyh… I shall someday!! You'll see!! *hint hint*

Author's note- I have figured out from all of your reviews that no one cares whether Yusuke gets knocked- leaves or not…am I correct in saying this?? (Speak now or I'll forever evict Yusuke…) hah hah…okay. Still have noo idea who I'm going to let win…

You know you're too obsessed w/ yyh when someone tells you something stupid and you say "You're a Kuwabara!!!"…at least in my case…can't wait till the yyh TCG comes out ^_^…not long now…

Oh, yeah, just a warning, but I'll be changing my pen name _again_ in a couple of weeks (I like variety). Dunno what it'll be tho…

This fic's in diary format… and remembered, this fic's censored…dabfhs (first letters of all words that are censored, in case you're wondering)

****

Day 11

__

Yusuke

The Horror!! The Horror!!…maybe I should explain first…

Ok, so I was sitting around, minding my own business, when Kurama starts yelling at me for nothing!! Really!!! So anyway, we get into a big argument, and I call him some names (by accident!!), and suddenly he turns into his demon form!! And apparently Youko Kurama doesn't like humans too much right now…

Hiei started laughing like crazy, but he got what he deserved!! Hah hah, now he's trying to figure out how to fix his sword. The shards are like an inch wide. 

But at least the goldfish, the croissants, and the TV are all ok. Thank goodness for that.

On the bright side, I was able to auction off my pictures on Ebay. You know, those pictures of Hiei in that pink- oh crap, here he comes…

__

Hiei

My sword is broken. More than broken; it's been shattered! Each piece is only an inch thick. How can I fix it when the pieces are so *blank* small!? I don't feel like going to buy a *blank* new sword!! And it's all thanks to that *blank* fox demon!! His *blank blank* broke my *blank* sword!! 

What the *blank* was he thinking?! All I did was laugh because of what he was doing to that *blank* ningen Yusuke…

Yusuke supposedly put too much laundry detergent in his last laundry duty, and it's still oozing out of the washing machine. Kurama started telling him to be more careful, Yusuke started whining, they both started yelling, and Yusuke called Kurama some names that I didn't quite catch. Then Kurama turned into his demon form *somehow* , and started chasing Yusuke around. Then I laughed and the *blank* demon broke my sword with some *blank* plant. *blank*, a piece is missing. (a/n: you can probably fill in the blanks if you think a little…)

__

Kurama- wait, it's Youko Kurama…

All I have to say is this: if anyone has black hair slicked back by gel, brown eyes, and prefers green clothing, they're dead.

Thank you.

End of Day 11

I actually didn't have an idea for a good diary format thingie, so I'm sorry this is so short ^_^

Review, review, review!


	12. Day 12

Disclaimer- idoyyhbiws…The answer is "I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I will someday"…Congratulations Katinstyle2!! You win an Internet Complementary Card (one use only)!!! To use your special gift, just review this story saying you'd like to use your ICC card!!

Black Dragon was _really_ really close, so let's give her some applause too!!!

Author's note- someone at my school inspired part of this fic…heh heh…

This chapter contains a very angry demon who is mad at a certain human for selling certain pictures on a certain web-site where certain people saw this certain demon in a certain color. *certainly!*…and always, the chapters are censored for the words sfbadh …

****

Day 12

Yusuke- *spins chore wheel* YES!!! THE ALMIGHTY YUSUKE GETS A FREE DAY!!!

Kurama- calm down, Yusuke…*spins wheel*…Dust the furniture…

Hiei- *spins wheel* Groceries?! Why do I have to do the shopping?!

Yusuke- ha. HA! Couldn't rig the board _this_ time, could you!?

Kurama- I'm just glad _I _didn't need to go…^_^

Hiei- *I'm-gonna-kill-you look* Fine, I'll go.

__

At the Grocery store…

Hiei- Ketchup…Catsup…what the heck is the difference?! They're both made out of tomatoes, aren't they!?

Person near Hiei- this is your first time shopping, isn't it?

Hiei- *verry bad mood* who wants to know?

PNH- no need to get mad-

Hiei- YOU CAN"T BOSS ME AROUND!! *see?? Verryyy bad*

PNH- does your mom know you're speaking like this in public?

Hiei- *about to unsheathe his sword* what's it to you? Or do you like talking to random people in food stores?!

*************

Hiei- *pushing a cart* this is so degrading…

*passes the cereal aisle* Ok, I need to get a box of Frosted Flakes…what idiot came up with _that_ name? *looks down the aisle* Life? Does that make your life longer or something? 

*gets the cereal* now for the…Kool-aid?!

*************

Yusuke- he's been gone for awhile…

Kurama- two hours…

Yusuke-…I hope he got my Kool-Aid.

Kurama- I hope he's not using his sword…

Yusuke- ………..let's play Super Smash Bros.

*************

Customer- Hey you! Get in the back of the line!

Hiei- why bother? I'm already here!

Customer- But I was here first!!

Hiei- then why aren't you in front of me?!

Cashier- is there a problem?

Customer- this person cut in front of me!!

Hiei- the aisle is only a foot and a half long! How could I have pushed past you with _this_ thing?! *points to cart*

Customer- ………………He cut in front of me!!

Hiei- that's it! *pulls out his sword*

Cashier- uh, you can't use that here-

Hiei- who's gonna stop me?!

Cashier- I'll have to ask you to leave-

Hiei- MAKE ME!

************

*sirens in the distance*

Yusuke- you hear something? It sounds like…

Kurama- oh no…

*knock at the door*

Hiei- OK, OK I GET IT! *looks at Kurama and Yusuke, who are both blank faced*

Yusuke- what…

Kurama- …happened?

Hiei- let's just say I'm banned from the Grocery Store.

Kurama- =_= How did you pull that off?

Hiei- let's not talk about that now…

Yusuke- didya get my Kool-Aid?????

Hiei- yes, it's in the bag…what idiot came up with that name-

Yusuke- wow, the police brought you home?

Kurama- the POLICE?

Hiei- so what!? 

Kurama- THE POLICE!?

Yusuke- bwahahahaha hahahahaha hahahaha HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA!

Kurama- not now…

Hiei- I thought you're supposed to mix that in water.

Yusuke- *red powdery ring around his mouth* that's the _boring_ way to eat it!

Kurama- "eat" it?

Yusuke- *runs out of the kitchen and comes back with little paper tubes* Ha HA! *starts filling the tubes with Kool-Aid*

Kurama- may I ask what you're doing?

Yusuke- counterfeiting Pixy Stix (a/n: I like 'Pixie Stix' better than 'Pixy Stix', but I didn't name it, so…)

Hiei- People eat paper tubes?

Yusuke- NO! it's the stuff _inside_ the tube! *pulls four different colored crayons out of his pocket*

Kurama- *watching Yusuke try to draw the Pixy Stix design on the tubes* You really think someone's going to fall for that?

Yusuke- so I'm not an artist!! 

Hiei- just when I thought humans couldn't get any more pathetic-

Kurama- not all humans are pathetic-

Hiei- you're talking about your human mother, right?

Yusuke- HEY! I can hear you!! I'm not pathetic!

Kurama- *joking* you keep thinking that, Yusuke…

Yusuke- YOU'LL SEE! When my…Pixie Stix company gains millions, you'll be sorry!!

Hiei- this gets stupider and stupider…

Kurama- …that furniture's not going to dust itself…by the way, Yusuke, you should have done the design on the computer and printed it…

Yusuke- *blank face*…I knew that…

Hiei- don't encourage him!

Kurama- this is better than that time Kuwabara thought he could build a time machine…

Yusuke- if he had actually succeeded *for once* , I could have ripped off a future invention, came back to the present, and patent it as my own creation!!!

Hiei- from the lunatic mind of Yusuke Urameshi…

Yusuke- I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!!

Kurama- *covering his ears* and we can hear you, so please stop screaming in my ear.

Yusuke- oh yeah…heh heh…

Kurama- *looking in the bags* You got ice cream- I mean, sweet snow??

Hiei- *eyes widening* uh, I don't know what you're talking about.

Yusuke- Oh my god! He's an ice cream addict!!!

Hiei- what the *blank* are you talking about?!?!?! I didn't get any!!

Kurama- *holding a container of vanilla ice cream* Are you sure about that?

Hiei- *tiny tiny sweatdrop* How'd that get there?

***************************

End of Day 12

So bored…my mind is a complete blank *a sky blue blank*


	13. Day 13

Disclaimer- idoyyhbiws…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *hack, hack*

Author's note-cool! Over 70 reviews! Thank you o great readers!! *bow, bow*

Now I get to tell Katinstyle2 what her ICC does!! Will you get to star in the fic? Will your name be mentioned by one of the characters?? What will you get??? I shall tell you what you've won!!!

You're wonderful! You're unique! You're so smart!! You're a great reader!! You are FANTASTIC!! You're the best Katinstyle2 ever! You Rule!!! 

There you go! Your Internet Complimentary Card…gets you some compliments!! HAHAHAHAHA! *got the idea from LOZ: The wind waker (don't own that either)* …I'm weird, ya don't need to remind me ^_~

****

Day 13

__

Yusuke

My Pixie Stix idea didn't work =_=. There's no one who's stupid enough to buy them here…I need to find some first graders

I played Mario Kart 64 today. I didn't know it was possible to drive off the bridges…I did it by accident, I swear!!

Would you believe we have 500 cable channels and there's NOTHING on?!

So bored…

__

Hiei

It's day 13 of my captivity. I got another sword (THIRD one I had to get in this contest). The police took the last one…

On the bright side, the money from the contest should be enough for me to buy a sword of actual quality.

That's all for now.

__

Kurama

Everyone's bored. Hiei got yet another sword, and Yusuke's flipping TV channels every five minutes. 

I got a gameboy…I'm playing Super Mario World Advance 2 (a/n: such a frustrating game!! I'm stuck at level 49…oh yeah, anyway…)

I wonder how many times I'll have to write in a diary before I either leave or win (I'm hoping the second will come first). It still feels weird.

That's all!

End of Day 13

I know it's the shortest one, and I have a reason!! *looks around for five minutes* I was working on some other fics and so by the time I got to this one I was completely bored of typing…I'm one of those people who doesn't use the "home" thing…I can still type kinda fast though which is weird, but that's another story (I need to learn how to stay on topic)…ok sayonara!


	14. Day 14

Disclaimer- still don't own yyh…

Author's Note- …I just noticed that lately I haven't had a good diary entry topic…well I'll change that!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Day 14

Random contest coordinator- Guess what today is!

Kurama, Hiei , Yusuke- *bored* What?

RCC- Opposite day!!!

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke- What?!

RCC- Each of you must act like another person in the contest!

Kurama-Does it matter who?

RCC- Nope, as long as two people aren't acting like the same person…

Yusuke- *evil glint in eye*

RCC-…and as long as you don't try to act like yourself

Yusuke- Darn

RCC- See you later! *leaves*

Yusuke- *thinking* _Do I want to be Hiei or Kurama?_

Hiei- *thinking* _Do I want to be Yusuke or Kurama?_

Kurama- *thinking* _Should I be Yusuke or Hiei?_

*all look at each other*

Yusuke- I'll be Kurama!

Kurama- I'll be Hiei…

Hiei- Then I have to be…Yusuke. Great.

Kurama- Well this should be interesting…

Hiei- Thank goodness a certain someone isn't here.

Yusuke- If we're acting like each other should we use the name of who we're acting as?

Kurama- Don't make this more complicated than it already is

Yusuke- …that's not the Hiei way to talk…

Kurama- Ok then…quit confusing yourself.

Yusuke- That's better…if only you weren't trying to make fun of _me_…

Hiei- Why did I get stuck acting like a human-

Yusuke- Hey! That's no way to talk about your own race, Hiei- or Yusuke-or wait-

Hiei- *groans*

Kurama- You're not supposed to be acting like Kuwabara…

Yusuke- I know that!

Hiei- You sure about that?

Kurama- Hiei, you're learning.

Yusuke- Hiei doesn't talk that nicely!!

Hiei- What's that supposed to mean??

Yusuke- *let's see…the Kurama way would be…* This is harder than I thought…

Kurama- I'm not that complicated…

Yusuke- OK! We shall start over!! One, two three, start!

Hiei- "I'm" a stupid human boy with no future and a surprising streak of good luck.

Yusuke- HEY! *Kurama probably wouldn't jump him, so…* I hate having to think about what I'm doing!!

Kurama- *Hiei-frown on his face* Well if you thought more often you wouldn't hate it so much.

Hiei- *surprised* Did Kurama just say that?

Yusuke- It would scare me if I didn't know he was trying to act like you.

Hiei- Are you implying something?!

Yusuke- I don't use such big words!! I _know_ some, of course….*laughs nervously*

Hiei- Oh I'm sorry, I forgot how slow "my" brain is.

Yusuke- ……….I'm not saying anything…

Hiei- And all the gel "I" put in "my" hair is probably part of the reason.

Yusuke- ………………………………..

Hiei- And "my" clothes are so stupid-

Kurama- At least he has more than three things in his wardrobe.

Hiei- *blank face*

Yusuke- That's getting freaky

Kurama- Not as crazy as your obsession with cheese crackers and colored powders.

Yusuke- *blank face*

Hiei- *blink blink* Have I said that before?

Yusuke- *shakes his head*

Kurama- *snaps out of Hiei-ness* That felt weird…I don't usually have to think up insults on the spot-

Yusuke, Hiei- DON'T.

Kurama- ….ok….*small sweatdrop*

Yusuke- *snaps his fingers* I know what I can do! *runs to room and comes out with*

Hiei- Candy. What the heck can you do with candy-oh, I see.

Kurama- What?? What's he going to do??

Yusuke- *pops candy in his mouth* Yay! I'm hyperrrrrrrrrr! *doing cartwheels around sofa*

Kurama- *sweatdrop* I get it now-

Yusuke- Let's get more candy! HAHAHAHAHA! *Runs back into his room*

Kurama- I get the point-

Yusuke- *runs out of his room* CANDY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama- I get it!

Hiei- Watch it, Yusuke. Kurama's getting angry.

Kurama- No I'm not…

Yusuke- Alright, alright.

Kurama- Maybe I'll eat some "sweet snow"…

Hiei- You shouldn't-

Yusuke- That wouldn't be-

Hiei- Wait, I don't like sweet snow!! *tiny sweatdrop*

Kurama- *gets a cup of ice cream*

Yusuke- NO!

Hiei- DON'T!

Kurama- *takes a *very* small bit of ice cream and swallows.* Don't do what?

Yusuke, Hiei- *sweatdrop*

Kurama- See? I'm fine! *eats another miniscule bit of ice cream*

Hiei- You think…

Yusuke- …he's cured?

Kurama- Cured of what? *eats a larger spoonful*

Yusuke- Your…"allergy" to sugar…

Hiei- As "I" would put it, you haven't gotten "downright scary" yet.

Yusuke-But how would you know-

Hiei- *points to forehead*

Yusuke- I see. *no pun intended*

Kurama- 'Downright scary'? *eats spoonful of ice cream, eye starts to twitch*

Yusuke- *nods* Like when your eyes start twitching uncontrollably…

Hiei- And you start jumping around…

Yusuke- And you talk real fast…

Hiei- Kind of like what you're doing-

Yusuke- Now…

Kurama- *puts down cup of ice cream* I'll be back… *walks quickly to his room*

Yusuke, Hiei- *sweatdrop*

Yusuke- You think…

Hiei- No, he didn't eat that much…

Yusuke- But his eyes did look kind of weird…

Hiei- Nah, he'll be fine- did I just say that?!

Yusuke- You're using slang?! If only I had a video camera right now…

Hiei- You shut up!

Yusuke- Or what??

Hiei- …you'll experience a world of hurt?

Yusuke- *blank face* You can't be serious.

Hiei- YOU NEED BETTER THREATS!!

Yusuke- MY THREATS ARE FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Hiei- Your threats are a load of crap! I didn't just say that…

Yusuke- *laughing* This is rich!

Kurama- *Hiei-ish* Actually you did. You said it ten seconds ago.

Hiei- So you're back.

Kurama- I didn't really leave.

Yusuke- He's getting better.

Hiei-…hn.

Yusuke- I don't say that.

Hiei- Then what _do_ you say?

Yusuke- Not sure, actually…

Hiei- *sarcastically* Oh yeah, that's going to help me a whole lot.

Yusuke- *ignoring the sarcasm* Of course it is.

Kurama- *Kurama-ish* How long are we supposed to act like each other?

Yusuke- I don't know, to tell the truth. *trying to use bigger vocabulary*

Hiei- Are we done yet?

Yusuke- no.

Hiei-…how about now?

Yusuke- No.

Kurama- Let's see…what do we have for lunch?

Hiei- How about now?

Yusuke- No!

Kurama- What are you fighting about now?!

Hiei-………..are we done _now_?

Yusuke- NO!

Kurama- Do I yell like that?

Yusuke- I'm not that annoying!!

Hiei- I beg to differ.

Yusuke- Well I didn't ask you, did I?!

Hiei- You just did.

Yusuke- I did? *thinks about what he said*…No I didn't!

Hiei- So it took you that long to figure that out?

Yusuke- Apparently *big word for Yusuke* yes.

Hiei- Trying to act smarter isn't working for you, is it Yusuke?

Yusuke- Not listening, not listening…

End of Day 14

So tired now…it seemed funny when I wrote it so I hope it really is…or was… 

…Please review!

And plz sign your review if you vote for someone (just to make sure no signs five times for one person)…*stares suspiciously*


	15. Day 15

Disclaimer- I still don't own yyh.

Author's Note- Thanks to Katinstyle2's idea, and the nagging of a certain reviewer (You know who you are!!) (no offense meant), I have finally updated. Horray for me!! I'm also updating earlier chapters since I know they have a lot of grammar mistakes, etc.

This has nothing to do with this chapter, but how tall is Hiei? And if Yusuke's 14, wouldn't he be in 9th grade, which is middle school in Japan? So how would it be possible for both him and Kurama to be in high school?? *so confused*

More people need to vote!!! Because now I think it's a three-way tie, but that could just be me…summer break = slacking off

****

Day 15

__

Yusuke

Someone stole my hair gel!! Now I have to look like a freaking dork until we're allowed to go to the store (thanks a lot Hiei!).

And then they replaced the Nintendo…with an _X-box_!! The HORROR!! An X-Box!! How can I play my precious Super Smash Bros. _now_!? The agony, oh the agony!! …If I knew anything about computers I could have copied the game info onto a CD…mwahahahahahahahahahaha! …but of course my worthless school doesn't teach me that kind of stuff…_maybe Kurama knows how…_heh heh…hah hah…maybe I can get him to copy the game data!! I'm so smart ^_^.

__

Later

I don't _need_ to illegally copy the Nintendo games onto PS2 discs now!! I downloaded something called an Emulator. Now I can play people _online_ too!! HAH HAH! TAKE THAT THIEF!

I've found a substitute for hair gel. Don't ask what it is. (a/n: It's something that's not supposed to be used for hair…)

…Maybe _Hiei_ stole the Nintendo and hair gel!! I bet he did to get back at me for that pink shirt thing!! He's _evil_, I tell you! EVIL!!

__

Hiei

NOT AGAIN! Those stupid humans stole my sword!! Now I have to get _another_ one! Do they _realize_ whose property they stole?! Those *blank* humans will suffer for their stupidity! No *blank* *blank* will ever steal my sword again!

…or maybe it was someone else. Perhaps _Yusuke_ stole it. I wouldn't put it past him. He's still mad because he can't go to the store (who the heck would _want_ to??). Yes, maybe he _did_ to it. That *blank*! He'll pay!!! Yes, he'll pay…hah hah hah! (a/n: Hiei laughing like that is a scary sight to behold)

__

Kurama

Someone's out to get me. I know I sound paranoid; let me explain why. Someone replaced most of the food in the whole house with foods high in sugar. The only thing left was a bag of pretzels!! …So I've been living on pretzels for the past ten hours or so. We can't go to the store because of that incident with Hiei. So I have to live on this bag of pretzels for the next…three days. Three days with nothing but Giant-brand pretzels. 

On the bright side, since Yusuke downloaded the Nintendo 64 Emulator, I can play games against people online. Now I don't need Yusuke to play with me.

Hiei's angry about something. Maybe it's about the food? Yusuke and him seem to be looking very angrily at each other-and I think I now realize why.

Short again, I know, but it's leading up to something (I'm actually planning ahead this time). Yes, I'm becoming more responsible (or something like that). But I'm still lazy, so until I get…ten more reviews (I now have 100, I think ^_^) I shall not post! Yep, ya heard me right! …but if I end up getting eight reviews the first day like the last time I did this, I'll raise the review count to fifteen!! Hah hah!! Just j/k…but it would be nice if some one in those ten reviews answered at least one of my questions…

Review, review, review!


	16. Day 16

Disclaimer- I don't own yyh!!

Author's note- I decided not to wait this time to write the next chapter (see? Responsibility!!)….got a small idea from spongebob (four lines- guess if you can tell which)…*watch too much of it*…and thx for partly answering my questions!

****

Day 16

Evil Contest President- So it has begun!!

Vice-Contest President- What's begun?

ECP- My plan!! I've framed Hiei and Yusuke so that they'll think the other stole their precious belongings!! HAH HAH!

VCP- But why?!

ECP- Ratings were going down. I figured since the three wouldn't do anything interesting _themselves,_ I'd start making their lives more interesting!!

VCP- That's mean!

ECP- You wanna keep your job, right?!

VCP- We're just part of some fourteen-year old girl's imagination. In a couple of minutes no one will even remember us! Does my job really matter-

ECP- Be quiet or I'll sack you.

VCP- Please no! I have a family!!

**********************************

*Hiei's looking suspiciously at Yusuke*

*Yusuke's looking suspiciously at Hiei*

Kurama- …Do I _really_ want to know?

Yusuke- You wanna know what's wrong??

Hiei- Don't listen to him!! He's a traitor!!

Kurama- What?! What are you talking about?

Hiei- He stole my sword!!

Yusuke- No I didn't! I was too busy mourning over the stolen hair gel! And _then_ someone was nice enough to take the Nintendo and leave that trash!! *points to X-box*

Hiei- What the heck would I want with _Nintendo_?!

Yusuke- _I_ don't know!! But you obviously wanted it for something, cause you stole it!!

Hiei- You have no proof!

Yusuke- I don't need proof, you evil physcopath!!

Hiei- ME!? You stole my sword!!

Yusuke- Have you proof?!

Hiei- "I don't _need_ proof." 

Yusuke-…don't play games with me!!!

Hiei- This isn't a game. _This_ is a demand for my sword!!

Yusuke- I don't have your freaking sword!!

Kurama- Guys-

Yusuke, Hiei- SHUT UP! WE'RE TALKING!

Kurama- *sigh* No need to yell…

Hiei- If _you_ don't have it, then who does?!

Yusuke- _I _don't know!!

Hiei- I think you do!

Yusuke- Prove it!!

Hiei- I don't have to prove it! I can see the guilt in your face.

Yusuke- HAH! You're lying, you sneaky Nintendo thief!!

Hiei- Why the *blank* would I steal a metal box?! If I wanted one I would have used the television-

Yusuke- So _that's _your master plan!! You wanna steal my entire entertainment system!!!

Hiei- _YOUR_ entertainment center!? When did you buy it?!

Yusuke- Stick to the facts!!

Hiei- Those are facts you moron!

Yusuke- What did you call me?!

Hiei- A moron. Don't tell me your hearing is as bad as your lying skills.

Yusuke- I can lie if I want to!!…not that I'm doing it _now_, of course…

Hiei- You're hopeless. You realize that, right?

Yusuke- There's only one way to settle this! Kurama, you have to be my private investigator!

Kurama- why me?

Yusuke- Because as of now you're not a suspect for thievery.

Hiei- Neither am I.

Yusuke- You are too and I- I mean, _Kurama_ will prove it!

Kurama- What if I refuse?

Yusuke- Nonsense! *Grabs Kurama's wrist* Come on, we've got evidence to collect!

Hiei- *grabs Kurama's other wrist* What if I want an investigator so that I can prove you stole _my_ sword?!

Yusuke- I thought of it!!

Hiei- So what?!

Yusuke- You're just afraid that we'll find something against you!! *Tugs on Kurama's arm*

Hiei- *tugs on Kurama's arm* What do I have to hide?! It's _you_ who's worried!!

Kurama- I didn't agree to any of this-

Yusuke, Hiei- SHUT UP! WE'RE TALKING!!

Kurama- It wouldn't hurt you to be a little less rude-

Yusuke, Hiei- SHUT UP!!

Kurama- That's it! *gets free of Yusuke and Hiei* You two are driving me crazy, and I'm not going to have anything to do with your idiotic fight!! *stomps off to his room*

Yusuke- he's mad…

Hiei- Well that's obvious.

Yusuke- Hey, I'm still mad at you!

Hiei- I'll be back. *darts towards Yusuke's room*

Yusuke- Hey!

Hiei- AHA! *climbs out of Yusuke's closet* How do you explain _this_?? *holds up sword*

Yusuke- I've been framed!! *Runs to Hiei's room* Man, you're a slob too

Hiei- *very angry* You're one to talk- hey, what the heck are you doing-

Yusuke- I knew it!! *pulls Nintendo from under Hiei's bed* You were plotting all along, weren't you!? I'm surprised you haven't written a ransom note yet-

Hiei- I don't even use that thing!!

Yusuke- EXACTLY! You never sleep in your bed, so it was the perfect place to hide something in!!

Hiei- You wish!!

Yusuke- Do I? _Do I?!_

Hiei- How do you explain the fact that my sword was in your closet!?

Yusuke- I was framed you idiot!

Hiei- Who are you calling an idiot?! You're the one who won't admit you're a thief!!

Yusuke- HAH! You'd wish I would admit that, don't you?! _I _remember your criminal record!! You're cunning, Hiei, but not cunning enough!! I can see through you!!

Hiei- I don't have time for this.

Yusuke- So you're ready to admit your crime?!

Hiei- I didn't _do_ anything!!

Yusuke- YOU LIAR!!

Hiei- I'm not a liar!!

Yusuke- You still have a chance though. I won't press charges if you just tell me where my hair gel is.

Hiei- I don't have your stupid hair gel!

Yusuke- That's what you _want_ me to believe!

Hiei- Do I have to spell it out for you?!

Yusuke- The only thing you'd spell would be "I'm a thief"!

Hiei- Hypocrite!

Yusuke- What the heck is a hypocrite?!

Hiei- You are hopeless!!

Yusuke- Ok, ok, let's say we didn't steal each other's stuff. Then who _did_??

Kurama- Yusuke, I found your hair gel in the bathroom… Why are you staring at me like that-

Yusuke- It's him!! He's the thief!!

Hiei- Let's get him!!

Kurama- What are you talking about? …Where did that rope come from-

End of Day 16


	17. Day 17

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!

Author's note- Don't worry, Kurama'll be fine! (I can't torture my fav character, after all)…fine meaning he won't go insane, anyway…

Next next chapter is the eviction- I mean, when I tally all the votes. ^_^; CAST THEM NOW!!!

…and see my profile ^_^

****

Day 17

__

Yusuke

We've got him!! HAH HAH!! Kurama the thief can't run _now_!! HAH HAH HAH HAH!! We used five yards of rope to tie him down!! He'll pay for stealing my hair gel and Nintendo!!…oh yeah, and Hiei's sword…not that he needs it…_anyway_…

After we interrogated the suspect, we learned two things:

1) Kurama refuses to admit he stole our stuff.

2) Apparently we have a whole bunch of desserts to eat for dinner.

3) Luckily we don't need to gag Kurama cause he's so quiet anyway.

And there you have it! The work of a detective is done! I have come to the conclusion that…

…Tonight is Cake Night!! ^_^; better start eating that cake…

__

Hiei

That evil fox demon won't admit he's the one who stole my sword!! My precious sword!! He's lucky I found it!!…or is he, actually? 

We keep him tied up in the basement. We slip him a pretzel every ten minutes. Soon he'll tell us his motive!! We'll force it out of him!! HAH HAH!

Drat, I have to partly untie Kurama so that he can type his entry. One sec.

__

Later

He still refuses to admit his evil deeds! For that he will suffer!! I shall…I shall…cut his hair!! Or force feed him cake!!--wait, not that. The last thing we need is a hyperactive thief. Who knows what he'd try to get his hands on…

Alright, it's Kurama's turn.

__

Kurama

I've been tied up and held captive for…twenty-seven hours! This is ridiculous! I didn't even do anything!! They think _I'm_ the one who stole their things! (of course I didn't…what would I need with hair gel or a sword?!)

All I can remember is telling Yusuke I found his hair gel, then getting hit hard in the head. Next thing I know, I'm tied to a chair and being fed a pretzel every ten minutes. And then they keep asking me questions like where I found the hair gel, what I was doing with it, etc. And of course the ever popular phrase "ADMIT YOU"RE A THEIF!" is constantly yelled in my ear. 

If you're a kind-hearted person, please help me ^_^. The address is

*Yusuke- Not so fast! You think you can escape, do you!?

Hiei- We haven't even had fun yet!! *grinning evilly*

End of Day 17


	18. Day 18

Disclaimer- still don't own yyh

Author's note- I've decided my new pn is prolly going to be HylianHero (or something close to it)…I'll be changing it two days after I post this…just so u know…

Oh yeah, any sentences or phrases (two or more words) in italics are thoughts

****

Day 18

Hiei- Go check on Kurama.

Yusuke- I'm tired. You check on him!

*Hiei gives Yusuke a cold glare*

Yusuke-… ok, I'll go!

********************

*walks down dark basement steps*

Yusuke- Kurama? _Kurama_?? Kura- ACK!

*******************

*Hiei hears muffled noises*

Hiei- What the heck is Yusuke doing now?!

******************

Yusuke- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! *translation- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

Kurama- Quiet, or Hiei will come down!

Yusuke- *gives Kurama a really dirty look*

Kurama- *un-gags Yusuke* Sorry Yusuke, but you made me do this.

Yusuke- YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO TIE ME UP!! Wait, how'd you escape?!

Kurama- You forgot to finish tying me up yesterday.

Yusuke- Dang it, I knew I forgot _something_…You'll pay for this you evil theif!!

Kurama- I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!!!

Yusuke- Like heck you didn't!

Kurama- You don't have proof!!

Yusuke- I don't need proof!!

Kurama- Why does this sound so familiar? *sigh*

Yusuke- You just wait. _Hiei_ will be down any minute now!! He'll untie me and then get _you_!!

******************

Hiei- I wonder what Yusuke's doing… Oh well, I like it better when I'm alone. Now I can sit in peace. *opens freezer…*

******************

Kurama- *slyly* I don't hear Hiei coming down.

Yusuke- Shut up.

Kurama- When did you say he'd save you? 'Any minute now', wasn't it? If I recall it's been about ten minutes.

Yusuke- _I can just use my Spirit gun to get rid of the ropes…_

Kurama- Not so fast. *takes out tubes and puts them on each of Yusuke's fingers *index to index, etc**

Yusuke- *tries to pull fingers out of tubes; tubes get tighter* Crap, not these things!

Kurama- I knew you were going to try that. So I prepared.

Yusuke- Where'd you get these things anyway?!

Kurama- They were somewhere under the desk.

Yusuke- There's a lot of weird stuff down here…

Kurama- *nods* 

Yusuke- How long are you going to hold me captive?

Kurama- Until you realize I'm not a thief.

Yusuke- I just realized you're something else.

Kurama- What?

Yusuke- You're a kidnapper!!

Kurama- *sigh*

*********************

*Hiei hears loud voices but can't figure out (or doesn't _feel_ like figuring out) what they're saying*

Hiei- Not another argument…I guess I should go down…

********************

*Kurama hears footsteps above*

Kurama- Drat, he's coming!

Yusuke- HAH!! You'll be tied up again!!!

Kurama- Not if I can help it!

*******************

Hiei- Yusuke, what moronic thing are you yelling about now?!

*sees Yusuke gagged and tied to a chair*

Hiei- *sigh* you can't do anything- …*falls unconscious*

*Kurama walks out of the shadows with a frying pan in his hands*

Kurama- Sorry Hiei, but you left me no choice…

Yusuke- Don't tell me. You found that down here too.

Kurama- *nods*

Yusuke- How are you going to tie _him_ up?! He's got that Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique!!

Kurama- *thinks for a minute*

*******************

*Hiei wakes up, notices a Rose Whip is tied around him*

Hiei- What the he-

Kurama- If you try your flame technique I'll tighten my Rose Whip so that the thorns prick you.

Hiei- You wouldn't dare.

Kurama- Try me.

*Hiei mumbles something*

Kurama- What was that?

Hiei- Nothing…*muttering something*

Yusuke- You won't get away with this!! We still have the police on our side!!

Kurama- How are you going to call them??

Yusuke- …Hiei, use your telepathy!

Kurama- It's no use. They wouldn't trust him even if they were able to realize someone was _really_ speaking to them in their mind.

Hiei- Why not?!

Kurama- Remember that incident at the grocery store?

Hiei- Oh. That. *small sweatdrop*

Yusuke- SEE!? I told you that would come to haunt us!! That's two bad things that came out of sending him there! 

Hiei- I didn't _ask_ to go, did I?!

Kurama- That's hardly the point-

Hiei, Yusuke- SHUT UP!

*Kurama throws a small pebble at each of them*

Kurama- That's another thing! I should be able to say something _without_ being told to shut up!!

Hiei- So what's the first thing?!

Kurama- You won't believe the fact that I didn't steal anything!

Hiei- So?! I like to believe the truth.

Kurama- Then you should believe _me_!!

Yusuke- Why should we?!

Kurama- =_=…

Yusuke- You better admit you did it!!

Kurama- = _"= I told you, I didn't.

Hiei- It's your word against ours!!

Kurama- Why do you think _I_ stole anything??

Yusuke- cause we didn't and you're the only one left.

Kurama- …So you believe Hiei but you don't believe me??

Hiei- WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Kurama- Don't yell!

Yusuke- Now that you put it that way…

Hiei- Don't listen to him!!

Yusuke- I believe you Kurama ^_^

Kurama- *suspicious* Really?

Yusuke- Yep. Hiei's getting mighty suspicious right now.

Kurama- Ok then… *unties Yusuke*

Hiei- HEY!

Yusuke- We're allies now!!

Hiei- When I get free I swear I'm going to hurt you.

Yusuke-…on second thought, I don't really want to pick sides, so I'm going to remain neutral. See ya! *runs up steps*

Kurama-…

Hiei-…

Kurama- ..do you promise not to do anything violent if I untie you?

Hiei- *mutters something* Fine.

**********************

Kurama- I'm going to the store…

Yusuke- But we're banned for today!

Kurama- I know. Might I borrow your hair gel?

Yusuke- Yeah, it's next to the- empty ice cream container…

Hiei- *small sweatdrop* I wonder who ate all that sweet snow…

End of Day 18

Oh yeah, remember to VOTE NOW!! Because next chapter's the eviction- the tally results…yep ^_^;;


	19. Day 19

Disclaimer- Until my plans for world domination are in effect *hah, just joking ^_^;;*, I will not own yyh.

Author's note- It was _really_ close..*_*;

****

Day 19

__

Kurama

I wasn't voted off! ^_^ I feel sorry for Yusuke though; he was really the only one left who _wanted_ to win…oh well…I guess I'll get over it. We actually just learned that people were reading our entries and everything @_@. I am _very_ embarrassed now…

Yusuke just tried to drag the television through the front door. Apparently it was too heavy for him. He managed to take the Nintendo though (is he allowed to do that??).

So now it's just Hiei and I. _Hiei_…

…should I be worried? …I guess not…why should I be?? ^_^;;;

I'm done now…

__

Hiei

You petty readers have actually done something right for a change!! Personally, I think Yusuke should have left right after Kuwabaka, but that's just me. Of course now you need to knock off Kurama and everything will be as it should be- What?! You say you _want_ him to win!? What's wrong with you?! I'm the best person in this contest!! Do you deny this?!

Oh well, for those who are smart enough to realize _I'm_ the better contestant, I congratulate you.

That's all.

****

Yusuke's Last Words

Guess whose entries I read? Hiei's! Kind of disturbing…yeah, anyway:

Best Thing About the Contest- Six Flags!!! Except for when we had to run after Kurama…

Worst Thing About the Contest- Losing my hair gel and Nintendo (and having to use Vaseline) *didn't say that*

The Moment I'll Remember the Most- Hiei in a Pink T-shirt *priceless*

One Thing I'll Miss- Let's see… Tying up Kurama (that was fun)…oh, and Opposite Day *I know, I know, that's two*

Prediction of the Winner- Since it's obviously not going to be me I really don't care…

Last bit of advice

__

Kurama

Don't eat funnel cake wherever you go for that trip thing, and thanks for not saying too many bad things about me…and… *Hiei keeps his sword under the floorboard closest to the window* ^_^; ;

__

Hiei

I have nothing to say… except make sure you NEVER go to a store again.

The chore wheel shall make you do dishes. YOU'LL SEE!!!

And I shouldn't have been voted off after Kuwabara!!

That's really all…I'm not one to beg for money, so I'm not going to ask (unlike some people). But I will say that you should never forget me…and I'll make sure Kuwabara doesn't do anything with Yukina…

See ya!

__

Everyone's responses to Yusuke's last words:

Hiei- You do that.

__

Two words describing how you feel about him leaving- HAH HAH!!

Kurama- I plan not to… *thanks for the tip*

__

Two words describing how you feel about him leaving- Goodbye Yusuke!


	20. Day 20 King's Dominion

Disclaimer- don't own yyh yet…

Author's note- I just realized that every trip is every ten days…what a weird coincidence ^_^; …oh well, who cares?!

No, not mcdonald's chicken!! *shields myself* I'm a vegetarian!!

Oh yeah, it's kinda late, but when you vote please don't make fun of the characters cause even though some of them have problems I don't like it when people are saying bad things about them (exception- Kuwabara). Wait, it's not too late, cause now you have to vote for the final thingie…Thank you! ^_^;;; *I'm gonna stop now*

****

Day 20- King's Dominion

Hiei- NOT AGAIN!!

Kurama- Not so loud!!

Hiei- Why do they make us go to these "amusement parks"?! I'm not _amused_!!

Kurama- We're lucky we can go _anywhere_ thanks to all the things you do when you're in public-

Hiei- Is it _my_ fault humans have such stupid rules about lines and tomatoes and swords and all that other crap?!

Kurama- You could at least try not to harm anyone…

Hiei- When I'm mad I have to vent it out _somehow_…

Kurama- *sigh* Ok, where are we going next?

Hiei- Home?

Kurama- …No. *Looks at map* All I can find are kid rides and roller coasters…

Hiei- *throws arms into the air* Who comes up with these stupid names?!

Kurama- …

******************

Hiei- What's a slushie??

Kurama- It's a kind of drink.

Hiei- *to slushie clerk* I want a slushie.

Store Clerk- Here you go! That will be $3.00 (a/n: almost all food there costs $3.00!!).

Hiei- What?

Store Clerk- $3.00. That slushie cost $3.00.

Hiei- What are "dollars"?

Store Clerk- Money. *pulls out a dollar bill* These things.

Hiei- You want paper??

Kurama- I'll take care of this… *gives clerk $3.00*

Store Clerk- He's not from here is he?

Kurama- Technically no…

Hiei- What's it to you?! All I wanted was a slushie. I didn't ask for small talk!

Kurama- *sigh* Let's leave the nice store person to his work, Hiei…

Hiei- *swirling slushie with a straw* Is this really edible??

Kurama- Yes. Now wait here while I get some water.

Hiei- *staring at slushie* It looks a little like sweet snow…*takes a sip*

********************

Kurama- I'm back- Hiei, are you ok?

Hiei- *scary grin on face* Yep! Why??

Kurama- "yep"? 

Hiei- *nods 10 times* I want another slushie!!

Kurama- Another one? You already finished?!

Hiei- Yep!

Kurama- I was only gone a minute!

Hiei- Yep!

Kurama- Stop saying that!!

Hiei- Ok!

Kurama- But it was only one slushie…

Hiei- Yeah, so?! I want another one!!

Kurama- Well, at least he's back to normal…

********************

Hiei- Another one!!

Kurama- You had eight! I don't have anymore money!

Hiei- Fine then!! *singing* When the cold of winter coomes…*lotr lyrics*

Kurama- Don't start-

Hiei- Starless nights will cover daay…

Kurama- Please don't-

Hiei- In the veiling of the suun…

Kurama- Hiei…

Hiei- We will walk in bitter raain…

Kurama- OK OK! I'll buy you the darn slushie! *buys another slushie* Please don't sing again…are you tone deaf or something?

Hiei-…Shut up. 

Kurama- *hits Hiei with that paper that's on straws (it's fun to shoot it at people ^_^)*

Hiei- What was that for?! I almost spilled my slushie!!

Kurama- Just when I thought I knew you, you get crazier…

Hiei- Crazy!!!

Kurama- Hiei seems to have mood swings whenever he gets a slushie…

Hiei- WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT!?

Kurama- No, no that's ok…

Hiei- SLUSHIE!! ^_^

Kurama- o_O Now he's _smiling_?

Hiei- Smiling is…for sissies…but it's fun!

Kurama- …

Hiei- Why the heck are you staring at me like that for?!…Are you going to give me another slushie??

Kurama- …

Hiei- When are we going to…do something? Let's go on a ride!!….or home?

Kurama- =_=

Hiei- Are you retarded or something!! Answer me, pathetic fox!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama- Hiei-

Hiei- What's in these things it looks like ice and some liquidly syrupy junk but I don't care cause it tastes cool!! ^_^

Kurama- Let's go somewhere else…

Hiei- There! *points to hypersonic*

Kurama- *sweatdrop* Um, maybe we can find something-

Hiei- Are you scared!?

Kurama- …no…

Hiei- We fought demons scarier than this!!

Kurama- I don't-

Hiei- *drags Kurama to line*

***********************

Hiei- YAY! RIDES!!

Kurama- We have to stand up?!

Hiei- Hey wait a minute! Why the heck did I have to get on this thing?!

Kurama- It was your idea!!

Hiei- Course it was! ^_^

Kurama- o_O

Hiei- I want to go. NOW.

Kurama- It's too late noooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

__

After the ride…

Hiei- Let's go again!

Hiei- I want to go home!

Hiei- Let's get slushies!!

Hiei- I wish I could have my sword now.

Hiei- Why is the sky blue?

Hiei- Do I really care?!

Kurama- Please be QUIET!!

__

Silence

Hiei-…hey Kurama…

Kurama- What the slushie do you want now?!

Hiei- We're getting slushies?! ^_^

Kurama- *groans* I think I'm going to be sick…

Hiei- Well go to the bathroom then.

Hiei- The soap smells like lilacs.

Hiei- I don't want you throwing up on me!

Hiei- I like that white stuff they have in the stalls. It's fun to throw around ^_^.

Kurama- Please…stop…talking…

Hiei- *mimicking Kurama* Please stop talking!!

Hiei- What the devil is wrong with you?!

Hiei- Do you need a strawberry slushie??

Hiei- They don't sell swords, do they?

Kurama- *lightbulb goes off in his head*

**********************

Kurama- See? Swords!! *points to plastic prize swords*

Hiei- Those are plastic!!

Hiei- Look! One of them is green!!

Kurama-…it's the closest thing to a sword you're going to find here. So why don't you stay here and try to win it?! Here. *gives Hiei money* Give three of these to that guy over there.

Hiei- Paper again??

Hiei- Ok!

*Hiei pays the guy, Kurama leaves*

Kurama- Peace and quiet…what to do now-

Hiei- Hi!

Hiei- I won the stupid plastic sword.

Kurama- Already???

Hiei- By the way, what's a whack-a-mole?

************************

Hiei- *swinging sword around* This couldn't cut anything worth slicing!!

Kurama- *sigh*

Hiei- OHHH! Let's get pizza!

Kurama- YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PIZZA IS!!

Hiei-…so?

Kurama- Let it be known that it was not Kuwabara, but _Hiei_ who cost me the rest of my sanity…

Hiei- What's that? This is unsanitary?

Kurama- …let's go home.

Hiei- I thought you'd never ask!

Kurama- But I didn't ask- Never mind.

**__**

Reflections

Kurama

NEVER send me on a trip alone with Hiei AGAIN. NEVER.

__

Hiei

Give me slushies gosh darn-it! Strawberry ^_^.

Slushies give me split personalities…what would a snow cone do?? ^_^ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

End of Day 20

Wow, 20 chapters…so many…@_@

Poor Kurama…but it _was_ Hiei's turn to act crazy…anyway…


	21. Day 21 well, sort of

Disclaimer- If I owned yyh I'd be able to draw Kuwabara without making him look dorkier than he already looks (no offense to any fans) o_o;;

Author's note- I'm bored…so bored… I've only been at school for about week and already I'm hoping winter break will come soon… 

My pn of the month is: Super Smasher 246. I'll be changing it two days after I post this.

I'm ending the story by the 24th chapter *sniff, sniff*…anyway, that means you should be voting. Plz sign ur votes cause I have the feeling some people are signing dozens of anonymous reviews for one person just so they'll win… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

To Katfire Assassin:…I'm not a yaoi writer…no offense to anyone who is, but I don't get the point of writing yaoi about pairings that don't really exist. But anyway, I also can't do that cause then I'd have to think of a reason for Yusuke to barge in, and I'm too lazy…o_o;; school does that to a person…

A friend told me to do this…I thought it was weird but I'm too lazy to think of something better SO…

****

Day 21 (…sort of…)

__

Exclusive look at never-before-seen (…read) accounts of Day 18

*~*~*~*~ Jingle Bells *~*~*~*~*

Yusuke- How long are you going to hold me captive?

Kurama- Until you realize I'm not a thief.

Yusuke- I just realized you're something else.

Kurama- What?

Yusuke- You're a kidnapper!!

Kurama- *sigh*

Yusuke- I'll _sing_ if you don't let me go!!

Kurama- o_o you wouldn't…

Yusuke- _Dashing through the snow…_

Kurama- -_-

Yusuke- _On a pair of rusted skiis…_

Kurama- o_o

Yusuke- _Flying over hills…_

Kurama- 0_0

Yusuke- _crashing into trees!_

Kurama- O_O

************

Hiei- What's that horrible noise?! SHUT THAT OFF, YUSUKE!!

*muffled noise*

Hiei-… *gets out a spoon* 

************

Kurama- Great, now I have a headache!

Yusuke- _Jingle bells, jingle bells…_

Kurama- Shut up!!

Yusuke- _jingle_- did you just tell me to shut up?!

Kurama- …

Yusuke- 0_0 

Kurama- o_o

Yusuke- …DON"T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!

Kurama- Fine then, SILENCE!

Yusuke- …I think I liked "shut up" better.

Kurama- -_- …

************

*Hiei hears loud voices but can't figure out (or doesn't _feel_ like figuring out) what they're saying*

Hiei- Not another argument…I guess I should go down…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~ The Monster of the Loaded Basement *~*~*~*~*

Yusuke- You just wait. _Hiei_ will be down any minute now!! He'll untie me and then get _you_!!

******************

Hiei- I wonder what Yusuke's doing… Oh well, I like it better when I'm alone. Now I can sit in peace. *opens freezer…*

******************

Kurama- *slyly* I don't hear Hiei coming down.

Yusuke- Shut up.

Kurama- When did you say he'd save you? 'Any minute now', wasn't it? If I recall it's been about ten minutes.

Yusuke- _I can just use my Spirit gun to get rid of the ropes…_

Kurama- Not so fast. *takes out tubes and puts them on each of Yusuke's fingers *index to index, etc**

Yusuke- *tries to pull fingers out of tubes; tubes get tighter* Crap, not these things!

Kurama- I knew you were going to try that. So I prepared.

Yusuke- Where'd you get these things anyway?!

Kurama- They were somewhere under the desk.

Yusuke- There's a lot of weird stuff down here…

Kurama- *nods*

*something darts under the desk*

Yusuke- O_O did you see that, Kurama??

Kurama- See what?

Yusuke- a vicious man-eating vermin just ran under that desk!!

Kurama- o_o; I didn't know your vocabulary was that big…

Yusuke- You think you could check to see what that thing is?

Kurama- *sigh* Alright… *looks cautiously under desk* I don't see-

*"vicious man-eating vermin" runs under Yusuke's chair*

Yusuke- *voice shaking* Kkkuuurrraaammmaaa…

Kurama- Don't worry…it's just a-

Yusuke- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Hey, that thing has my watch!!

Kurama- It's a squirrel.

Yusuke- That's _my_ watch!

Kurama- I can't believe a squirrel has your watch…

Yusuke- …oh yeah, I remember now…

~Flashback~

*Squirrel jumps through window*

Yusuke- Go away you stupid rodent!

*squirrel glares*

Yusuke- What's wrong with you?! You have rabies or something- ACK!

*Squirrel has leapt onto Yusuke, violently tearing at his hair*

Yusuke- OW! What the- Hey! Leggo!

*two more squirrels come out of no where and leap onto Yusuke's ankles, biting his shoelaces*

Yusuke- Get back you freaks!! BACK!!

*One squirrel jumps into his pocket; takes out something shiny and squeaks menacingly*

Yusuke- Hey, what's that??

*squirrels jump out of window*

*Yusuke reaches into his pocket, can't find his*

~End of Flashback~

Yusuke- That was my lucky watch!!

Kurama- o_o your watch was stolen by a gang of _squirrels_?

Yusuke- DON'T TELL ANYONE!!

Kurama- =_= why would I _want_ to? "My friend was mugged by a few squirrels that jumped through his bedroom window."

Yusuke- When you put it that way…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

end of the extra accounts

like I said, weird…but I was too lazy to think of something else, and I felt like I should post _something_ soon…^_^;;

vote, my pretties! VOTE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *hack, hack* Never try to laugh diabolically after eating rice…


	22. Author's Note

Disclaimer- I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…curses!

Author's note- this is a big note cause since this ends in two chapters (O_O), I need to get myself organized…

My friend (who is to lazy to review my story to tell me) said I should write a sequel to this…so I've decided to ask you people who actually bother reviewingon whether there _should _be a sequel. And, if there should be, should there be the same 4 people with more people (Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei., Kuwabara, and others), or should it just be 4 totally new people? So many questions!! O_O

Ok, the second point: I realized when tallying up the votes that some people couldn't decide who to choose, and that most people who _did_ choose didn't sign their review…so below is a list of people who did vote (as of 9/10), and the people who still need to decide (!!) 

****

Kurama

Ryouluver4evr

Lil' Fairy

Katinstyle2

Akako

KitsuneDreams

Koganeiro Kitsune

GameWizard 3

Spin of Doom

Amai Kaminari

Clow Angel

Pippin is Better than Legolas *

Ikki Tenryou 3 *

Lord of the Pixie Stix *

Green…something *sorry, not looking at names right now*

* they're friends who said they wanted to vote for Kurama but are to lazy to REVIEW *clears throat*

****

Hiei

Magicmailbox14

SoccerCLR3

Animelover630

Fuu5

BlazingIcEphOeniX

Ice Demoness

Hiten 1

Cutie Pie Hiei

Miss Daydream

Kewie

Demon-Heart 1

Shadowfox5

WizardessGal

Crystal Janashi

****

Others

Kitsune Jagan

Yoko Sereana-lita

Katfire Assassin

Arcia

If I got your vote wrong, or if you changed your mind, please tell me…

__

Some things to keep in mind

You can change your vote.

Flipping a coin is ok…best 2 out of 3

Remember, this is supposed to be a real contest (as messed up as it may be). In a real contest, you don't vote for someone just because you like them…o_O well, you do, but you have to think of some other things too:

* What use would $500, 000 be to either of the characters?

* Do both of them _know_ what money is?

* Which of the two had a better strategy (if they had one at all…o_o;;)

…anyway, just keep those thoughts in mind when voting…

Now to answer some reviews ^_^

Katfire Assassin- No need to apologize ^_^ (I hope I spelled that right…o_o;) it's nice to hear people give me _suggestions_, even if I don't want to use them…I'm kinda lazy sometimes…o_o;;

Wizardess Gal- You sound like one of my friends…o_O what school do you go to (if you go to one)?

Yusuke 1- If only you told me that earlier!!…I'm not sure whether it would've really made a difference though…I'd have to count up the votes again…sorry @_@

Lil' Fairy- sure, I guess I can have an epilogue ( I can't spell…)

I'm done now… (see? I told you my author's note would be long!!) I think I have an idea for the next chapter…but I may just end up doing a really long author's note again…o_o;; laziness is kicking in…


	23. Day 23 which should be day 22 but isn't

Disclaimer- I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (since when _have_ I?).

Author's note- Two chapters left! I'm actually not sure who's winning so far, but I do know this: voting ended on 9/12. Yes, 9/12. That means if you didn't vote by 9/12, your vote doesn't count. And NO anonymous votes counted (cause I couldn't change my mind at the last minute…it wouldn't be fair). I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that earlier, but them again I couldn't have let you vote forever…

That's all ^_^.

****

Day 22

SS246- Today's the end of the contest!!

Hiei- I won, right!?

Kuwabara- _caring is sharing…_

Kurama- Why is he here??

SS246- 'Cause anyone involved with the contest is here.

Yusuke- Then why are _you _here? Aren't you the author?

SS246- …that's a good question. *everyone facefaults* 

SS246- I know why! Since I'm the author I came up with the contest idea, _so_…

Yusuke- @_@ that took awhile…

SS246-…Let's get started. Where's the president of the contest?

President- =.= z Z z

SS246- HELLO!?

Contest President- Huh?? Oh, yeah…ok, we'll start by showing the most memorable…=.= z Z z

Contest Vice President- --_--;

SS246- *shakes CP*

CP- ok! Let's get started! I'll show the slides now! Where's my secretary?

Contest Secretary- *sitting calmly in a chair with headphones*

CP- Hey secretary! Come here!

CS- *continues to sit in chair with headphones*

CP- HEY!

CS- Oh, are you talking to me? Why didn't you say so? 

CP- --"_--

CS- Now what did you want?

CP- The slides.

CS- You need a ride?

CP- The slides!!

CS- _Ohhh_, you want _pies_…

CP- THE SLIDES!!

CS- *pause* Why didn't you say that in the first place? 

CP- Do you _see_ what I go through??

SS246- …

Kurama- …

Yusuke-…

Kuwabara- …

Hiei-…have I won yet?

CS- Here they are! *hands over the slides*

CP- Ok…=.= z Z z

CVP- NOT AGAIN!!

CP- Huh?? I don't wanna go to school, mommy…

SS246- …I should've made up a better staff…

Kurama- That would have been nice…

CP- Ok…now for the sli…the sli…=.= z Z z

CVP- FORGET IT!! _I'll_ do the slides. *turns on slide machine* These are from the first day…

*Shows the four walking into the building (everyone except one *certain* person's smiling for the camera)*

*click*

*Kuwabara's doing a victory dance for winning paper rock scissors*

Yusuke- He still cheated.

*click*

*Yusuke doing a victory dance for winning Mario Kart 64*

*click*

*Yusuke and Kuwabara staring wide-eyed at the TV screen as Kurama's Super Smash Bros. character poses for its victory*

*click*

*Close-up picture of escargot*

*click*

CVP- The second day…

*Kurama running happily in the yard*

Kurama- …

*click*

*Eikichi in a dark blue T-shirt*

Kurama-….

*click*

*Kurama writing something on a dinner menu*

Kurama- Let's skip to another day.

Everyone else- *on the ground laughing*

Kurama- …*skips through slides and presses a button*

*click*

*Hiei in a purple shirt*

*click*

*Hiei in an orange shirt*

*click*

*Hiei in a yellow shirt*

*click*

*Hiei in a pink shirt*

Hiei- O_O

Yusuke- ha HA! Can you see the look on his face?!

*click*

*The silk pillow that the Sacred TV lay upon*

*click*

*Dish shards on the floor*

*click*

*Kuwabara leaving the house*

*click*

*Yusuke screaming for his life on Batwing*

*click*

*Hiei tripping Bugs Bunny*

*click*

*Kurama cart-wheeling down a hill*

*click*

*Kurama trying to imitate the signature Hiei glare*

*click*

*Yusuke straining to think of something smart to say*

*click*

*Kurama tied to a chair*

*click*

*Yusuke tied to a chair*

*click*

*Hiei tied to a chair*

*click*

*Yusuke leaves*

*click*

*Hiei demands a slishie*

*click*

*Ninja squirrels*

*click*

*a picture of a room filled with Barney and Sesame Street toys*

CP- How'd that get in there?! Heh heh… *quickly takes the slide*

CVP- that was an…interesting flashback… Who's going to announce the winner?

CP- ME!!

SS246- ok, hurry already!! I'm getting restless…

Yusuke- Didn't you _write_ this?

SS246- I forbid you to point out my stupidity!!

CP- Ok, the Winner is…

Everyone else- Yes?

CP- the winner is…

Everyone else- Yes??

CP- The winner…is…

Everyone else- Yes?!?!

CP- =.= z Z z

Everyone else- *facefault*

Someone seems a bit tired… o_o;;

Next chapter is the LAST!! *tear* oh yeah, I don't have to write a sequel, right? Or did you _want _me to? I need to pay attention to the reviews…


	24. Day 22 again as of now

Disclaimer- After 23 chapters of repeating, "I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho", do you really think I own it _now_?

Author's note- The last chapter… *sniff, sniff* Woohoo, I get to slack off now!!

Kurama- You have three other unfinished stories, plus a sequel to _this_ to write.

SS246-…I never get to slack off…

****

Day 22 (or was last chapter day 23? Oh well, it's day 22 for now)

Hiei- I won, right?

SS246- It was _really _close…

Kurama and Hiei- And…?

SS246- The person won by one vote…

Kurama and Hiei- _And_??

CP- Wait!! _I'm_ announcing the winner!!

SS246- …ok then…

CP- Alright! The winner of the AFTM contest is…=.= z Z z

SS246- I remember him being more cynical and less exhausted…

CVP- I knew I should have been a nurse…

CP- OK!! Secretary, I need the envelope!!

Kuwabara- shouldn't you have asked for that before starting to announce the winner?

CP-…Silence, you!! I will do what I please!! SECRETARY!!

CS- huh?

CP- The envelope!!

CS- You want cantaloupe? Shouldn't you wait until you announce the winner, sir?

CP- No, not a cantaloupe, the ENVELOPE!!

CS- Oh. *hands CP the envelope* You really need to learn to speak up.

CP- ………….._Alright!_ The winner is… *opens envelope* Charlie??!! Who the heck is Charlie?!

CVP- O_o

Everyone else- *facefault*

CP- *reads message inside envelope* 

Dear Charlie,

Remember to put your dirty laundry outside your bedroom door. I love you sweetie!!

~Mom

SS246- What the…

CS- Oh, wrong envelope… *hand CP another envelope* This should be it…

CP- OK! The real winner is…"Mr. AFTM President, you've just won a million dollars, please redeem this coupon before January, 1989." 

*facefaults all around*

CP- I don't remember this!!

CS- Ohhh…must have forgotten to give it to you…

CP- --"_-- Just give me the right envelope.

CS- Try this one…

CP- *reads message* Ok, this one has the winner!!!

Everyone else- AND!?

Hiei- Did I win?

CP- The winner is… =.= z Z z

CVP- *snatches envelope out of CP's hand* The winner is Kurama.

Hiei- WHAT!?

Kurama- REALLY!?

Hiei- I demand a recount!! A new vote!! _Something_!!

Yusuke- Great job Kurama!! Heh heh-

Kuwabara- Hey Kurama! Caring is sharing!!

CVP- *continues reading, oblivious to what the others are doing* You win $500, 000.

Kurama- I don't even know what to-

Yusuke- BUY ME AN ENTERTAINMENT CENTER!!

Kuwabara- GET ME A KITTY JUNGLE GYM!!

*all turn to stare*

Kuwabara- It's for my cat, duh…*looks around nervously*

CVP- *still oblivious to what the others are doing* …runner-up wins a month's supply of instant slushie mixes in 15 different flavors.

Hiei- Say that again?

Kurama- Please…no…

CVP- *even _still_ oblivious to what the others are doing* the others get $50 gift certificates for Best Buy.

Yusuke- $50? _$50_?? …..ok, that'll buy me my N64, right?

SS246- uh…

Kuwabara- What am I going to do with a gift certificate to Best Buy??

Yusuke- Give it to _me_!!

*suddenly, a huge door opens and reveals…*

Hiei- It's..it's beautiful!! *sparkly eyes (that's scary…)*

*room has the slushie supply pack*

Kurama- So…many…nightmares…never ending nightmares…

*next door reveals the money and the gift certificates*

Yusuke- *drooling*

CVP- You may now claim your prizes-

*suddenly, a figure swoops through the doorways, somehow managing to swipe everything in one swoop*

Figure- MWA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!

Hiei- O_O my slushies!!

Yusuke- MY GIFT CERTIFICATE!!

Kuwabara- My kitty jungle gym… 

*everyone stares at him*

Kuwabara- I meant my gift certificate.

Kurama- Who are you?!

Figure- I am the creature of the night! The element of your nightmares, the enemy in your dreams!! I am-

Yusuke- Cut the crap and tell us already!!

Figure- Geez, you're not very patient are you?? Do you _realize_ how long it took to create a new intro??!!

SS246- O_O;;; don't remember making him…

Hiei- But you're the- oh never mind, just give me back my slushies you @$$&^!#!! 

Figure- AS I WAS SAYING! I'm the one who goes bump in the night, I'm the one who gives children a fright! I'm the one who lives to strike fear, I am the-

Yusuke- WHILE WE'RE ALL YOUNG, EVIL FIGURE GUY!!

Figure- *evil glare* Fine then!! I'll save it for another time. HAH HAH HAH HAH!

SS246- Don't make me use this!! *holds videotape of a George W. Bush speech*

Figure- NOO! Anything but that!! So many grammar errors…so…many…errors…

SS246- One… two…

Figure- Ok, I am… *takes off black hooded cape*

Kuwabara- *gasp* It's-

Yusuke- o_O who the heck is that?!

SS246- oooohhh…o_O

Figure- I am the Phantom Renegade!! HAH HAH HAH!! *he laughs like this a LOT*

Kuwabara- Come again?

Kurama- Who??

SS246- You're in the wrong show category. Medabots is up the list.

Yusuke- "Meda" what?

SS246- A show about domestic robots that kids use to fight with. Think of a funnier, and overall more interesting version of Pok'emon, but replace the Pok'emon with robots.

Yusuke- O_O;; in one ear and out the other… what's a poke-E-mon?

Phantom Renegade-…anyway, thanks for the prizes! *throws one of those smoke bombs on the ground* HAH HAH HAH HAH!! *flies away on a hot air balloon that came out of nowhere (that happens a lot in anime)*

Yusuke- NOOOO!

Phantom Renegade- HAH HAH HAH- OWW! *hit head on ceiling (he forgot to blow a hole in it so he could escape…)*

Hiei- Gimme back my slushies!!!

Phantom Renegade- Ohh, my head… *don't worry; he does that a lot* *manages to steer himself out of a window*

Kuwabara- Hey you!! Get back here!!

Phantom Renegade- HAH HAH HAH HAH HA- huh?! *bag with all the prizes burst, sending all the prizes towards the ground (that happens a lot too)* NOOOOOOO!

Kurama- *catches the envelope containing his check* Well that was easy…

Phantom Renegade- YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF PHANTOM RENEGADE!! I'LL RETURN!! 

SS246-…Well, that's enough for one day…

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei- *nods*

****

End of Day 22 (and the contest!!)

Epilogue (verrry short…)

Kurama buys Yusuke a gamecube, and gets Kuwabara a small Kitty Jungle Gym (for his cat, of course).

Hiei goes crazy for a week cause of all those slushies he drank on the first day (15).

Yusuke…borrows Kuwabara's gift card to buy Super Smash Bros. Melee and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (and some other stuff he doesn't want others to know about (i.e. small burglar alarms for his windows)).

Kuwabara…goes on being Kuwabara. (and he loved the Kitty Jungle Gym, by the way)

The End (the real one)


End file.
